Bleeding Mascara
by Kowareta1468
Summary: This world is not what it may seem to be. There are beings lurking in the shadows that drink blood. They aren't the only enemies, though. The other enemies are the beasts. They prey on humans until they die. But one group of blood-suckers try to eliminate the beasts, although the act is forbidden. It's also forbidden to fall for a human, but that doesn't stop a certain blonde.
1. Chapter 1: Beast (6-18)

**Yes, a new story! My house for hit by lightning and my internet box was fried. I've been using the notes app on my phone to write this story. I guess I wanted to see what you al thought about it, just so I get some sort of opinion before I get too ahead. So you should all feel special! I am using the little but of data I have to publish this story. I did this all for you. Yes you, the one behind the screen.**

**Story Title: Yes, I named this story after another song. I just think it's really fitting. So check it out if you wish. It's Bleeding Mascara by Atreyu. It is a heavy metal song, so if anything just look up the lyrics. **

**Chapter Titles: I out the date I update every chapter in the chapter title. If I update on May first, you would see (5-1). **

**Notices: I have a few notices on my profile that you may want to read. There is one about updating, which I will use again here soon. For now I'm just going to update once a week. **

**Dislcaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail! **

* * *

"We're almost there," Sting said. He jumped off the roof and onto the next.

"Pick up the pace!" Lucy yelled, jumping onto the same roof as Sting. Rogue and Kara were a step behind.

"I can smell it!" Kara said, scrunching her nose.

"There it is," Sting said, his lips curling into a smile. He jumped off the roof and into an alley. Lucy landed right beside him. Rogue took his place at the one end of the alley. Kara stayed purched on the roof.

"It's such a shame," Lucy said, stepping towards the wolf-like beast. It was previously eating out of a dumpster, but when it noticed the four, it started growling.

"Its so gross," Kara said, pinching her nose.

"But that's what happens," Lucy said, reaching out to touch the beast. She ruffled the fur on its head. It leaned into her touch. "Failing to drink blood turns you into a monster. It's been suffering for a few months now. I don't think this one would have lived long anyways."

"You take too long," Sting groaned. "Just snap it's head already."

"You've been doing this longer than me," Lucy sighed. She carefully grabbed the beast's neck before roughly snapping it. Blood splattered everywhere. The walls became painted.

"Damn, such a mess," Rogue sighed.

"Now time for our meal," Sting said, licking his lips. His eyes turned blood red.

"You guys have fun," Lucy said. She jumped back on the roof. Sting and Kara knelt down beside the beast, reading to eat it. Rogue followed Lucy on the rooftop.

"Why won't you ever eat?" Rogue asked. He walked over and sat down beside Lucy.

"Kara is just a little kid. She doesn't understand. Sting is just animalistic. Why don't you?" Lucy asked quietly.

"I've been alive for five hundred years, Lucy," Rogue sighed. "Sting's been alive for one hundred. You and Kara have only been like this for two years. When you get so old, beast blood doesn't do anything. You three's blood isn't even that helpful. I have to have human blood. Sting can still have beast blood. You and Kara, you should be eating to become stronger."

"I can't bring myself to do it," Lucy said, hugging her knees. "I have hard enough time killing them. I just always have the thought in the back of my mind. They were all once humans, had families, their whole lives ahead of them. I just can't do it."

"You will die if you don't drink," Rogue said coldly. "And thats a promise."

"Rogue?" Lucy asked, looking up at the stars.

"Hmm?" Rogue hummed, following her gaze.

"Why did you change us?" Lucy asked. "I already heard the story about Sting. He told me. He said that one day he was walking around at night and saw you in an alley, killing a beast. He wasn't afraid of you. He told you he had no family anyways, and asked if you would change him."

Rogue started to laugh. "Don't let him sound all tough. I found a beast attacking him. He was going to become a beast, so I let him drink my blood. That's why he isn't as strong as he should be. He still has beast blood running through his veins. It will take another hundred years for it to filter out," he said. "Anyways, as to why I changed you."

"I remember that night," Lucy said. "Dad hit Kara and she ran out of the house crying. I ran after her. It was nighttime. She ran into an alley. I remember you walking up to us."

"I could see the fear in her eyes," Rogue said. "And it wasn't because of me. I watched her run out of your house too many times to count. I knew that look well. I figured she would want something more with her life: a chance to protect people."

"This isn't for nothing, right?" Lucy asked, looking back at Rogue. She looked into his red eyes. He once told her that his eyes were naturally red. They would glow slightly, though, when he drank blood. "We are helping?"

"After a beast kills five people, they are satisfied for a week. And they can live up to two years. That just shows you his many lives we can save by killing one beast. And if if it would only save one person, isn't that worth it?" Rogue asked. He looked at her chocolate brown eyes. He could see a hint of red in them. He knew she was thirsty.

"I wouldn't be able to bare the thought of leaving my family for nothing," Lucy admitted. Not a day went by that she didn't think about her mother.

"And no matter how long you live, you will never lose the ability to feel. I hoped you two understood that when you joined me," Rogue said.

Lucy leaned closer to Rogue. He put his arms around her and pulled her closer. She lightly grabbed his shoulders. She bit into his neck. She would take his blood over a beast's any day. She could feel her whole body warm as Rogue's warm blood coursed through her body. She had to say that his blood was her favorite. Sting's was pretty good, but nothing close to Rogue's. She wouldn't dare try Kara's.

"Thank you," Lucy said, wiping the blood off her mouth. She watched the skin of Rogue's neck heal almost instantly.

Rogue stood up and extended his hand. She took it and allowed him to help her up. "It's almost been two years since I've changed you," he said. "I think it's about time you went back to school."

"Are we moving again?" Lucy asked. They usually move around a lot. They've been in Hargeon for a while, though.

"We're going to Magnolia," Rogue said. "I have someone working at the hospital there. She can give us blood when we need it."

"I have to go to Fairy Tail?" Lucy asked nervously. "That'a my old school! People know me!"

"We don't have much of a choice here," Rogue sighed. "I've been told that there is a beast problem there. We need to go help out."

"People will recognize me. My family will find out," Lucy said, shaking her head.

"I guess I never told you," Rogus laughed. "I erased their memories when I changed you. I knew you were upset at the time. I didn't want to make you feel worse."

"I guess I knew that," Lucy admitted. She hugged her knees again. "I snuck out the night you changed me. My family was having fun like we were never there."

"That's the sacrifice you have to make," Rogue sighed.

"Are you two ready to go?" Sting asked, jumping on the roof.

The faint sounds of sirens in the distance were getting louder.

"We better get out if here quick," Rogue said. "I'll flash us out."

Everyone linked hands. In an instant, they were gone, the only evidence of them being there the blood splattered on the wall.

**I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter. I'm having a lot of fun writing this story. I hope you're having just as much fun reading it!**

**Check out my Facebook page! You can use the link on my profile or just search my username in the Facebook search bar. **

**Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2: Blood (6-21)

"Where are we?" Sting asked.

In front of them was a house. It was painted a dark brown and one story high.

"This is my friend, Yukino's, house," Rogue said. He walked right in, not bothering to knock.

The first room was the living room. It had two couches, a coffee table, and a TV. The kitchen was connected. There was one bedroom and one bathroom.

"This house looked a lot bigger than this from the outside," Lucy said, looking around.

"That's because it is," Rogue laughed. He walked over to the painting in the living room. He pulled on the one side. The painting was actually a door. There were stairs descending down a dark hallway lit by a few candles.

"That's so cool!" Kara squealed in delight.

"Please, after you," Rogue told Sting.

After a few hundred stairs, everyone found themselves in a weird lab room. The counters were full of test tubes and beakers full of different colored liquid.

"The blood vault is over there," Rogue said, pointing to the steal metal door in the corner. "There is pretty much blood from every animal there, along with all human types and, of course, beast blood. She probably still has some of my blood in there, too."

"Rogue, is that you?" came a female voice. In an instant, a girl with short white hair was in front of Rogue. Lucy and Kara were pretty surprised. Sting wasn't even paying attention.

"What's it been? Two hundred years?" Rogue laughed.

"I think more like three," Yukino giggled. "I was quite surprised that you came."

"I thought it would be better to stay with you than get our own place," Rogue said.

"Then follow me," Yukino said, smiling at Lucy. She turned around and started walking down a hallway. Many doors lined the hallway. Lucy read each label. She was surprised to see that they were all clothing. They would be labeled by the decade. They eventually stopped at another steal door. "This is the weapon storage room." Inside the room, there were shelves set up in a library style. All the shelves were full if weapons. In the center of the room was a few large tables where repairs would be made.

"You guys probably won't need in here, but just in case I decided to show you personally," Yukino explained. She led them down the hallway again. Rooms were still labeled as clothing, but there started to be a few odd ones. Some were for armor, others for combat. At the very end f the hallway was the library. The door was pure gold.

"This library has every book that was ever written, even if it wasn't published," Rogue said.

Lucy was in heaven. She enjoyed reading, and this was amazing for her. She noticed a bunch of bats flying around. Some were holding books. She figured the were like the workers.

"The spell books are over there." Yukino pointed to the one side of the room. "I would take sometime to look at those."

"How does this all fit under your little house?" Kara asked.

"It's a warp spell," Rogue explained. "You wouldn't believe what spells a pureblood is capable of."

"Pureblood?!" Sting half-yelled, completely stunned.

"Who do you think changed Rogue?" Yukino laughed. "I was actually born the same time he was. We were friends growing up. When I was thirteen I changed from a normal human to what I am now. Just because two purebloods have a child, it doesn't mean that the child won't be human. It takes everyone a different time to awaken. But when I found out what I was, I stopped talking to Rogue. He eventually confronted me and asked what was wrong. I don't know why I told him. But when I did he said that he wouldn't abandon a friend. I changed him after that."

"That'a so sweet," Lucy said, hearts in her eyes.

"Does that mean I can't learn cool spells?" Kara asked.

"No, Honey, you can learn anything a pureblood can. You just have to work a little harder," Yukino said, ruffling Kara's hair.

"I hate to rush this, but we need to get clothes," Rogue said. "Lucy and Kara will be attending school in the morning."

X

"Listen," Rogue said. He was standing outside of Yukinio's house. Yukino was going to take Lucy and Kara to school. "You two have to be very careful. And I mean that. Human blood is very tempting when you haven't been around them much. Don't interact with them more than necessary. I put a thermas of blood in each of your backpacks. Only drink it if absolutely necessary. Kara, you got beast. Lucy, I gave you squirrel. Most importantly, if you see any old friends, don't try to talk to them saying how much you missed them. They don't know you. And you're last name is Cheney, not Heartfilia."

"Rogue, calm down. They'll be fine," Yukino laughed. She looked to Lucy and Kara. "Ready to go?"

"I can't wait to see Cheria, Romeo, and Mystogen! I know I can't talk to them, but seeing them will be enough," Kara said. "Lucy won't have that, though. She doesn't have friends." She stuck her tongue at her sister.

"Guys, don't fight," Yukino said. She looked to Rogue, hoping for help, but saw that he was already gone. "Let's just get you to school. I have to get to work."

Lucy and Kara glared at each other before getting into the car. Lucy's social life was always a sore topic. She was always bullied in school. That's why she didn't mind people not remembering her. She was the flat-cheated, stupid girl. That all changed when Rogue changed her, though. She grew a lot. She was about five inches taller. She used to be extremely short. Her chest also grew three sizes. Rogue said that was because by seventeen, their kind stops growing. Since she was fifteen at the time, she had a lot of growing to do. She was a lot smarter, too. Rogue taught her all sorts of things. It also helped that he was alive for a lot of important things in history.

"This is you," Yukino said.

"I'll see you two later," Lucy said. She grabbed her backpack and exited the car. She saw Kara climb to the front seat. She smiled and walked into the school.

As she walked to the office, Lucy heard everyone whispering, saying how gorgeous she was. She almost wanted to yell at them, since they were the very people that bullied her, but decided not to. She quickly got her schedule from the office, declined the tour, and went to first period. She already knew the layout of the school.

Lucy was pretty happy that she had Gildharts for English again. He taught her English in ninth grade so she already knew him. She actually knew everyone in the class. When she walked in, Gildharts brought her to the front of the room to introduce her to everyone. She took that time to look at the familiar faces. She blushed slightly when she saw Natsu Dragneel. She had a huge crush on him before she moved. She saw Erza Scarlet, the terrifying one. Then she saw Loke. Oh, what was his last name? Heartfilia. He was her older brother. She tried not to think about that as she looked around the room. Her eye landed on one kid she didn't know. He had black hair. He was leaning back in his chair, chewing on his pencil with a bored expression.

"Alright, please have a seat there," Gildharts said, pointing to the only empty seat. She would be sitting beside the unknown boy and Natsu. Erza sat behind her, Loke in front.

When Lucy sat down, she felt her senses go into overdrive. She knew exactly what Rogue was talking about. She hasn't really been around humans since she changed, so she didn't realize that you could literally smell their blood, feel it pulsing through their bodies.

So, as casually as she could, she flipped her hood up and out her hand over her mouth and nose, trying to block the scent and hide her red eyes.

* * *

**Okay, this chapter seemed a little boring. I decided to update again since this was a new story. I'll update all my others stories another time this week, and I'll update this story again then. I'm so happy that you guys all seem to like this story. And in case you all weren't sure, Kara is an OC. I forget when, but I do include her hair and eye color. I may have done that already O.o **

**Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3: Gym Class (6-29)

All through first period, Lucy tried to block out everything around her. She was lucky that Gildharts never taught anything. The only bad part was that all the kids in the room turned to face each other to talk. She just happened to be beside them. Her curiosity was getting the worse of her, too. Her thoughts would always lead back to Rogue or Yukino, thinking about how they could have figured out what every student's blood type was, just by feeling the flow through their bodies. Of course, those thoughts didn't work out too well for her. At some point she ended up moving her scarf to cover her mouth.

At first, she thought her outfit was quite odd. Yukino picked it out. She wore a short black skirt with blue lines, making it plaid. Her shirt was just a baby blue cami. She wore a super thin gray hoodie, along with a white scarf. It seemed odd at first, but now she understood Yukino's reasonings. She said that wearing as little clothes as possible was best, so the smell doesn't stay. It sort I made sense to her, but the scarf and hoodie didn't, since that was extra clothing. But now she was nothing but grateful.

When the bell to end first period rang, Lucy got out of her seat as fast as possible. She realized that she did that faster than humanly possible, since the paper on Loke's desk fluttered. She silently cursed herself and forced her body to move at a normal human pace, which was almost painful.

She looked at her schedule and saw that she had gym next. Rogue gave her a huge lecture about gym class. He told her not to kill anyone. He spent almost three hours practicing with her and Kara. She was glad they did. The first time she hit a volleyball, it exploded. She never even thought about her strength before. She ran faster and was way stronger than any human. It just made her feel more like an outcast.

"Alright, Cheney," the gym teacher, Elfman, said. "Here's your uniform."

Lucy quickly took the clothes and went to the girl's locker room. The room was divided into little sections. She picked the one with only one person. She wished there was a totally empty one, but there wasn't.

"Oh, you're the new girl, right? Lucy Cheney?" the girl asked. She had longer blue hair held back by an orange headband. She was already changed.

Lucy honestly didn't know the girl. She just nodded. Rogue said not to talk to anyone.

"Well I'm Levy Fernandes," the girl introduced herself. "I actually just moved here last year with my twin brother, Jellal."

Lucy just nodded. She slowly put her clothes on. She wasn't even sure if she was moving at a proper speed for a human. It was so weird to think that it's only been two years, but she has no clue how to be a normal human.

After she changed, she went over to one of the many mirrors in the locker room. No one else was around. She just wanted to hurry in case Levy followed her. She set her hand on the glass. "Split images, split images. Reform on the other side. Reflection: on," she chanted. Her reflection appeared just in time. Levy came around the corner.

"You know, you sort of look familiar," Levy said.

Lucy almost laughed. She never even met the girl, so her memory wasn't even wiped. She couldn't possibly remember her. She surprised the urge to laugh and looked in the mirror. Her eyes were no longer red, but the were slightly tinted.

"We need to go to the gym before Couch Elfman takes attendance," Levy said. She reached out and grabbed Lucy's hand, pulling her along.

Lucy's hand felt super hot. Her skin was cold, as Rogue told her, since she doesn't have as much blood in her body as a human. She never even considered that a human's touch would be that warm, though. She wanted to laugh again. She's acting like she was never a human, but she was two years ago.

"I want you all to get in groups of four!" Elfman ordered.

"Come on, Lucy," Levy said, grabbing her hand again. "I know who we'll go with."

Lucy saw that they were walking straight towards the black haired kid and Natsu.

"Hey guys!" Levy said eagerly.

"Oh, it's you, the new kid," Natsu said, blinking a few times.

"Lucy, this is Natsu and Gray," Levy said, introducing the two.

Lucy just nodded. She noticed that Gray was staring at her. She tried not to meet his gaze. Luckily, Elfman saved her.

"We're going to play a few nice games of volleyball!" he announced.

Or not

Lucy didn't understand why they had to play volleyball. Of all the games, it was volleyball. She never managed to hit the ball without causing it some sort of damage. Kara wasn't as strong as her, since she wasn't fully grown, so she didn't have that problem.

"Are you any good?" Gray asked. Lucy shook her head. "Then stay out of the way."

Lucy clenched her jaw. She hated when people told her that. He was basically saying he was superior. Even when she was human she hated that.

When the game started, Natsu and Gray hit all the balls. They were pretty much working in perfect sinc. She looked over and saw Levy just standing at the side, staring off into space. It seemed like she was the academic type, so she probably wasn't good at sports at all. Lucy was always good at sports. Rogue said that might be why she was so strong and fast now. He even has to work to keep up with her sometimes. He said he never understood why she was like that since she doesn't drink much blood, but he understood when he found out that she was athletic as a human. He told her before that she could be stronger than him if she drank blood. That never made her drink any more blood. It was still cruel to her.

"Lucy, watch out!" Gray yelled.

Lucy looked up just in time to see Natsu run backwards into her. He got hit with the ball just as he was falling. He ended up on the ground on top of her. She was overwhelmed with the scent of his blood. She was never so close to a living thing before.

"I'm sorry," Natsu said, turning so he was facing her. "Are you alright?"

Lucy felt a drop hit her cheek. She looked and saw that Natsu's nose was bleeding. He got off of her and wiped his nose, flashing a cheeky grin, the one Lucy fell for what felt like an eternity ago. It didn't mean anything this time, though.

"Lucy, are you okay?" Levy asked, appearing at her side.

Lucy didn't even notice her. She was too busy trying to keep her tongue from licking at the blood on her face. She just knew her eyes were turning red. She squeezed them shut and went to the locker room as fast as she could while still at human pace. She just hoped Levy didn't follow her.

She went straight to the mirror. She put her hand on it and quickly cast the spell. She used to think if was a waste of time for Rogue to teach her it, but now she was glad he did. She could see that her eyes were bright red. She got a paper towel and wiped her face off. She tried to calm down. She didn't want to drink the blood in her backpack. She wouldn't always have extra with her, so she wanted to learn to calm down on her own.

"Okay, Lucy, you need to calm down," she sighed. She didn't understand how Yukino could work at a hospital and even take their blood. If she could do it, Lucy sure could. She took a deep breath. When she looked back at the mirror, she saw her eyes their normal shade.

"I can so do this," Lucy said in victory.

**This story has a lot more text than dialoge, if you haven't noticed already. I feel like that's a good thing. It makes the chapters move slower so we can all enjoy them more. I don't know about you guys, but I feel like there's a major jump in my writing in this story compared to others. I think I'm getting a lot better. **

**Please Review! **


	4. Chapter 4: Boyfriend? (7-7)

Lucy sighed as she leaned against the Sakura tree. She was in the school's front yard, waiting for someone to get her.

Lucy had most of her classes with Levy, and the girl couldn't seem to leave her alone. She introduced her to all her friends, too. It hurt her that Loke didn't even bat an eye when he saw her. It was expected, though. She didn't have any more issues with blood. At lunch everyone tried to feed her something, but she insisted she wasn't hungry.

"It's nice out, huh?"

Lucy looked up and saw Gray. He was leaning against the tree beside her, looking up at the sky. He looked over to her and smirked, seeing that she was looking at him. She quickly looked away.

"Are you waiting for your ride?" he asked. Lucy nodded. "You don't talk much, do you?"

"I do," Lucy mumbled, puffing out her cheeks.

"That's the first thing you've said all day, so I don't really believe you," he laughed. "Do you need to call your parents?"

Lucy winced slightly. Call her parents. She missed them so much, even her dad. She never thought she would actually miss her dad, the man that made Kara cry herself to sleep every night. She clenched her fists. She decided long ago that if she ever saw him again, she would throw him through a wall.

"I'll take that as a no?" Gray asked.

Lucy sighed. She looked up at the pink petals of the tree. The pink reminded her of the beasts. An image of her cracking their skulls flashed through her mind. That was the easiest way to kill them. She can still hear their brain squishing in her mind. It was that shade of pink. She felt like throwing up. It was weird, because she physically couldn't throw up. She was actually afraid of blood as a human. She couldn't remember the term for that. Hemophobic? She wasn't sure. And now she drank blood regularly. Now she really felt like throwing up. She dropped down to her knees and put a hand over her mouth.

"Are you okay?" Gray asked, kneeling beside her. He put a hand on each of her shoulders. "What's wrong?"

Lucy remembered the first time she saw her sister eating a beast. It was almost a year after they were changed. That just made it worse. She started coughing. She figured that was as close as it got to throwing up for her. She looked at her hands and saw that she was coughing up blood. That seemed about right. She didn't consume anything but blood, so that's the only thing she could cough up.

"Oh my god," Gray gasped. "Okay, we need to get you to the hospital or something" He lifted her up by her shoulders.

"No," Lucy said quietly. She ended up coughing more. She was starting to feel weak. Gray put one of her arms around his shoulder and started walking. The hospital wasn't too far from the school.

After a short walk, they were walking through the hospital doors. A nurse ran over to them. "What do you need?" she asked.

"My friend collapsed and started coughing up blood," Gray said.

Lucy was surprised. She didn't think he would call her his friend. She figured that wasn't something to think about at the moment. She couldn't be taken care of by a normal doctor. "I need Yukino," she said.

The nurse nodded. "Miss Cheney, of course. I'll get her right away." The nurse quickly left to one of the back rooms.

"Okay, let's go sit down," Gray said. He went over to the seating area. He set her down beside him. "Are you cold?"

Lucy was a bit surprised by the question. She didn't get cold. Of course she wasn't. She noticed he was touching her arm. He probably thought she was cold because her skin was. She didn't want to make him ask questions, so she nodded.

Gray surprised her once again. He took off his hoodie and put it on her. The hoodie was thick, so it was like a thick blanket of his scent. It smelled like pine trees and vanilla.

Shortly after, Yukino came out of the back room with the nurse. Lucy thought she looked pretty convincing. Her eyes were a red copper color; she never noticed before. She was wearing her doctor's gown. It looked like she was born to be a doctor. With her many years of experience, she must have been an amazing doctor.

"She's over there," the nurse whispered, pointing to Lucy. Lucy only heard her because of her unnatural hearing.

Yukino dropped her clipboard when she saw Lucy. Lucy mouthed a 'sorry.' Yukino mouthed back an 'it's okay.' She picked the clipboard back up and calmly walked over.

"What appears to be the problem?" Yukino asked in her sweet, doctor voice.

"She fell and started coughing up blood," Gray said.

Yukino's gaze snapped to Gray. She looked back to Lucy, the worry in her eyes obvious. She noticed that she was wearing a hoodie that wasn't hers. "Of course. Please come with me."

Lucy got up out of her chair. She almost fell and had to hold onto Yukino. Gray nervously watched as the two walked to one of the back rooms. He was actually worried for her.

"Who was that?" Yukino asked, setting Lucy down on the patient bed.

"He's a kid from school," Lucy explained. "He was waiting for his ride to get there, just like me. I felt like I was going to throw up. I felt dizzy and started coughing up blood. He brought me here. I tried to get him not to, but I was almost too weak to move. I couldn't get away."

"I can't believe you felt like you were going to throw up," Yukino said, genually surprised. "I know you felt weak and dizzy because you needed blood. You didn't drink any today, right?" Lucy shook her head. "You just need to drink some then you'll be fine."

Yukino unbuttoned the top few buttons on her gown, showing her neck. She locked the door, just in case. Then she sat beside Lucy. "I don't keep extra with me, and I don't want you drinking human blood. Just drink mine. You drink Rogue's, right?"

"That's about all I drink," Lucy laughed. "I won't drink beast blood." She lightly gripped Yukino's shoulder and bit into her neck. She was surprised at how good her blood was. It was even better than Rogue's. She was a pureblood, so it made sense. She was actually surprised at how much she drank. She drank at least twice as much as she usually does.

"Do you feel better?" Yukino asked. Lucy nodded and wiped the blood from her chin. Yukino stood up and buttoned her gown back up.

"Yukino?" Lucy asked. "Why did the nurse call you 'Miss Cheney?'"

"That's my last name," Yukino said with a smirk.

"I thought it was Rogue's?" Lucy asked, confused.

"It was mine first," Yukino began. "Back when I was first alive, turning a human into one of us was punishable by death. I was young when I changed Rogue, so I didn't know that. My family didn't want me killed, so we took Rogue as a member of out family. We just pretended he was a pureblood until the law was lifted."

"Where are your parents now?" Lucy realized that she's never even seen another one of them, so she wasn't sure about Yukino's family.

"They were killed," Yukino said sadly. "They refused to consume human blood. Others didn't like that. They killed any that believed that. Rogue and I had to drink human's blood to stay alive."

"Are there still others out there like that?" Lucy asked nervously. She knew that Rogue didn't believe in killing humans for blood.

"I haven't heard of them for four hundred years. I'm not sure how many others are still alive at this point." Yukino went over and unlocked the door. "Beasts can change other humans into beasts, so there doesn't have to be any of us left."

"Is that a good thing?" Lucy asked quietly. It was something that's been bothering her for a while. She didn't even know if she deserved to live along side humans.

"See, I'm not quite sure myself," Yukino admitted. "We are clearly superior to humans. But that doesn't mean we are better. Humans are more efficient. They don't have to really on us to eat, do they? And just like humans, there is corruption among us. If we remained here, someone will eventually rebel and kill humans. That's how everything works. So I guess it's up to you to decide."

Yukino went over to the cabinets in the room. She opened one of the drawers and grabbed something. She threw it to Lucy, who easily caught it.

"A pill bottle?" Lucy asked, looking at the empty container.

"You're friend is coming down the hallway now," Yukino said. "Let him walk you home. I have a bat outside waiting to lead the way. Don't draw attention to it; just follow it. If he asks, I gave you that. I guess say you're suppose to take one every hour until you feel better. I don't know, make something up."

Someone knocked on the door twice. "Miss Cheney, may I come in?" a nurse asked.

"Of course," Yukino said. She adjusted her collar, making sure if was in its proper place. She glanced over at Lucy to make sure she didn't have blood on her face. She didn't, so that was good.

The nurse entered the room with Gray behind her. He smiled when he saw Lucy. Yukino coughed, bringing the attention to herself. "Lucy, you may go home. If the medicine doesn't work, just come in and I'll help you further."

"Thank you," Lucy said, getting up from the bed. She was really glad that Rogue had them live with Yukino. She felt that Yukino knew way more than Rogue did, which almost seemed impossible. Of course, Rogue has to learn from somewhere.

"I'm going to walk you home, okay?" Gray asked, following Lucy out of the room. He couldn't believe that she was already looking and feeling better. She went into that room barely walking and came our ready for a marathon.

"You don't have to," Lucy said. Yukino told her to let him walk her home, but she really wanted to take back ways and run. She's been going a a snail's pace all day. She wanted to run!

"I'll just follow you anyways. You might as well give me permission," Gray said smoothly.

Lucy grit her teeth. She would love to see him follow her. She could run the perimeter of Fiore three times before he could even make it to her house. She smiled, though. "I guess that would be nice." She couldn't believe that she just said that. Even as a human she wouldn't have been that sweet.

Right before the two went out the hospital doors, Lucy heard her name being called. She turned around and saw Yukino running towards her.

"You forgot your bottle," Yukino said casually, handing Lucy a bottle. She leaned real close to her ear. "A bat brought it. It's from Rogue. I tasted it, and I'm pretty sure it's his blood." She leaned back to her normal distance. "You should probably drink it on your way home to stay hydrated."

"Thank you. I almost forgot," Lucy said. She thanked Yukino again before leaving. She noticed a bat outside perched on a branch outside. It made a high pitched noise before flying away.

"Are you okay?" Gray asked. He noticed that she just stopped walking.

"Sorry, let's go," Lucy said. She flipped her two hoods up. She was wondering if Gray was going to ask for his hoodie back.

"Are you still cold?" Gray laughed. She was definitely bundling up.

"It's a bit chilly," Lucy laughed. She took a sip of her blood. She was about to punch Rogue. He sent her Sting's blood. She figured he was at home laughing that very minute.

"Are you sure we're going the right way?" Gray asked.

Lucy looked up from her bottle. She didn't even realize that they were almost to her house. She was just letting the sound of the bat take her home. She didn't realize before, but her house was way off the beaten trail. The were at the edge of Magnolia. She could faintly see the house in the distance. Gray seemed to notice, too.

"Who all do you live with?" Gray asked. It looked like the house was pretty small. He had no idea.

Lucy thought a moment before answering. "I live with my sister and father," she said. She figured that if he happen to see Sting or Rogue, one of them could be her father. They looked too young, but she figured she could handle one problem at a time.

When they got to the house, Rogue was outside, getting the mail. Lucy's blood why boiling. Why does he have to do normal things?!

"Who's that?" Gray asked. "He's way too young to be your dad. He looks our age."

Lucy tried not to laugh. Rogue was hundreds of years old, and Gray compared him to a teenager.

"Luce, you're home," Rogue said casually when he noticed her.

"Don't give me that crap!" Lucy yelled, throwing her bottle at him. She wipped it at him as hard as she could. Rogue caught it effortlessly. "You were suppose to pick me up!"

Rogue looked to Gray. He wasn't sure who the kid was. He really didn't want humans hanging around Lucy, let alone a boy. He was being overprotective, but he didn't really care. He figured the boy didn't know who he was, so he decided to act a little. He walked over to Lucy and hugged her. "Sorry, Babe, I'll remember next time." He tried not to laugh at Lucy's face.

"Oh, so he's your boyfriend," Gray said. The guy wasn't ugly, that's for sure. He figured Lucy would have a boyfriend. She was very attractive, after all. Of course she would date someone equally attractive.

"Yeah, he's my boyfriend," Lucy said through grit teeth. She put her arm around Rogue's waste and dug her nails into his side. She could feel his fingers going through his skin, but he didn't bat an eye.

"You're sister is inside attempting to cook. You better go help her before she burns the house down," Rogue said.

Lucy sighed. "Yeah, I better do that. No one wants to eat what she cooks." She was proud of her joke. Of course no one would want to eat what Kara cooks. They couldn't eat, so why would the want to?

Rogue started leading Lucy inside. She just looked over her shoulder and waved at Gray. He awkwardly waved back before walking home.

As soon as the door closed, Lucy kicked Rogue in the shins. "You're an ass!" she yelled. "You gave me Sting's blood! Why would you do that?! And what the hell was that?! You're my boyfriend now, huh?!"

"You're blood tastes best when you're angry," Rogue said. He hugged her waist and bit into her neck.

"So that's why I had to drink on my way home," Lucy said. She wasn't strong enough to have someone drink her blood and have lots left over, so she had to drink before.

"What are you doing?!" Kara shrieked, covering her eyes. "Oh, never mind," she laughed. She wasn't used to seeing people drinking each other's blood, so she never assumed that was what was going on. She just got home from school.

"Hey, Kara," Rogue said, wiping his mouth. "How was school?"

"I got to see all my friends! They all like me still! We all played together at recess," Kara said. She went through the picture door to go do her homework in the library.

"That is so not fair," Lucy whined. She was feeling dizzy again so she leaned against Rogue. "I almost ate Natsu, and I had to avoid everyone all day."

"Kara isn't phased by human blood," Rogue started to explain. "Her body isn't fully developed yet, so she doesn't have that urge to drink human blood."

"Why am I the unlucky one?" Lucy laughed.

"You're about to be more unlucky," Rogue said. "We're going to go hunting."

"For what?" Lucy asked. He never called searching for beasts 'hunting.'

"Yukino needs more deer blood."

"But I love deer!" Lucy screeched.

"Just think of it as playing with them until they die, then sucking the blood from their bodies to preserve them."

"Okay, that's just cruel," Lucy laughed.

* * *

**This chapter is three thousand words! When I was reading through it it didn't even seem that long. Anyways, there was GraLu and RoLu in there. I hope you enjoyed it :)**

**Please Review!**


	5. Chapter 5: Midnight Stroll (7-12)

"Lucy, what are you doing?" Kara asked sweetly, sitting beside her sister.

"I'm reading," Lucy said. She had a bunch of books stacked around her on the table. She got back from her hunt with Rogue a couple hours before, so she decided to check out the library.

"Why did you get so many books?" Kara asked. She noticed that some were about history, others about language arts.

"The bats brought them to me," Lucy said, not looking up from her book. "I just asked for something interesting."

"Whose hoodie is that?" Kara asked.

"You're just full of stupid questions, aren't you?" Lucy all but hissed. She blinked a few time. "Huh?"

"I asked whose hoodie that is." Kara stuck her nose to the fabric. "It smells nice."

"I didn't even realize I was still wearing it," Lucy said, pulling at the fabric on her shoulder. After she came back from hunting she just threw clothes on. She didn't realize she put Gray's hoodie back on. "A kid from school lent it to me."

"But you don't get cold." Kara had invisible question marks above her head.

"You have no idea what I went through during the day," Lucy laughed. She closed the book she was reading. "Fine, let's go do something. I know you won't leave me to read." The bats swarmed around to pick up all the books and put them away.

"Really?" Kara asked excitedly, clasping her hands together. Her smile fell. "What are we going to do?"

"Are you kidding me? We can do anything!" Lucy laughed. Kara laughed along. "Hey, why don't we go for a run through town? The rooftops look really fun." Kara giggled again. The two sisters left the library. They passed Yukino in the hallway. She just told then to have fun and be careful.

Kara jumped on Lucy's back when they got outside, since Lucy ran a lot faster. "You better hold on tight," Lucy said with a smirk. Kara laughed. Lucy knelt close to the ground. With a leap, they were in the air. They landed on a rooftop nearby. With another large leap, they were on the next roof. After a few jumps, they were finally in town.

That was where Lucy was most at peace. The wind flying past her so fast her skin was almost bleeding. Her foot would barely touch one roof before she was already on the next. The best part was, she wouldn't get tired. She didn't even have to breathe. She almost missed the burning in her chest after a long run, though.

"Lucy, can we just walk now?" Kara asked. It was fun going fast, but she really wanted to enjoy the city lights.

"Sure thing," Lucy said. She stopped at the next roof she jumped on. She let Kara jump off he back. The view was beautiful. The street lights were mixed in with the trees, making the leaves have a pretty glow. Not many houses had lights on. They were in the area were it was just houses. People were still in the shop part of town, so they quickly left that area.

"Lucy?" Kara asked. The blonde in question hummed. "Did you see Loke at school? Is he doing okay?"

Lucy smiled sadly. Kara always adored their brother. Lucy always hated him. She didn't hate him as a person, though. She was mad that he didn't step in like a big brother should and protect his sisters from their abusive father. "He's in some of my classes," she said. Kara's face lit up. "He seems to be doing okay."

"I'm glad!" Kara said, smiling wide. Her face dropped. "I miss Mom, too. Do you think she's thinking of us now?"

Lucy winced. Kara knew their memories were erased, but she still had to ask. Lucy saw through the question though. Kara wasn't asking what she said. No, she was asking if their mother would still love them if she knew what they were now. Kara always asked hard questions like that without asking the question she meant. It was something her and Lucy did. "I know she is." Lucy looked up at the sky. "That's what kind of person she was."

"Hey, do you hear that?" Kara suddenly asked. Lucy stopped and listened. She heard a slamming noise. "There it is again."

"Are we going to check it out?" Lucy asked. Kara smiled and nodded. "Yeah, why did I even ask?" Kara laughed.

The two jumped to the next rooftop. The looked around. They didn't see anything, so they jumped two more. Lucy could see two people outside a few houses down. She motioned for Kara to get on her back. She jumped three roofs at one time. Her landing didn't make a sound.

"Look," Kara said, pointing to the yard across from the roof they were on. Lucy saw two people. A girl with long black hair was running up to...

"Gray?" Lucy asked, unconsciously pulling at the hoodie she was still wearing. She listened carefully, waiting for one of them to say something.

The girl grabbed the back of Gray's shirt, stopping him. "What do you what, Ultear?" he hissed. His face was hidden by his bangs.

Lucy was a bit surprised. Gray was so nice to her. She didn't think that he could snap at someone like that. Of course, he probably didn't think she drank blood, but she did.

"You can't just walk away from your problems like that," Ultear said. "You can't keep running out like that. Just go inside and talk to him."

Lucy realized that the slamming was the doors closing. She wondered who they were talking about.

"If I go back in now he'll just laugh," Gray said. He sounded angry, yes, but also a little hurt. He lifted his head, making Lucy gasp. His right eye was swollen and purple. "Will you finally understand that talking doesn't solve anything? Look where it got me."

"You guys just need to reach an understanding," Ultear said. "Maybe you should listen to him. He's probably only hurting you because he doesn't want to-"

"Ultear, just stop!" Gray yelled. "You don't even know! Why don't you just run back inside to your parents and enjoy it?" He took a deep breath before speaking quietly, "You don't know how long you have to enjoy it."

Kara didn't hear the last thing he said, but Lucy did. She was pretty sure he was saying he didn't have parents. She was curious as to who punched him, though. Whoever it was must have issues close to Gray's, so maybe they don't have parents either? She wasn't sure.

"Gray, they're your parents too," Ultear said. It seemed like what Gray said hurt her.

"You know that isn't true," Gray said bitterly.

Lucy didn't want to see the two fight any more. She debated whether or not to cut in. She could always act innocent and just be walking down the street. That's what she decided to do. She told Kara just to play along. They jumped roofs a few times before jumping to the ground. Kara held Lucy's hand and tried to look as cute as possible.

They were about a driveway away when Gray noticed them. He crossed his arms and looked to the ground. Ultear found a rare interest in the front door. Lucy figured they were acting casual until they past. Lucy wasn't giving them that satisfaction, though.

"Gray, is that you?" Lucy asked, pretending to be surprised. Gray looked up and smiled nervously.

"Oh hey," he said as casually as possible. Lucy saw the look Ultear was giving Gray.

"What are you doing?" Lucy asked. She walked up to him and smiled. "Are you going to take a walk? That's what we're doing."

"Something like that," Gray mumbled. He looked behind him to Ultear. She had a huge grin on her face.

"Is this one of your friends?" she asked happily. "You never let me meet your friends." She looked up Lucy up and down. "Is she wearing your hoodie?"

Gray's face turned completely red. Kara giggled, but Lucy shot her a glare. "He lent it to me earlier. I was going to give it back at school tomorrow, but I could do it now?" Lucy just wanted to corner him. He could be a gentleman and let he use it further, or he could stop embarrassing himself and take it back. Lucy didn't even know Ultear, but she would probably make fun of Gray for it.

Gray coughed awkwardly. "It's pretty cold out. Just keep it for now." He was nervously rubbing his neck.

Kara seemed to have a plan of her own. She went over to Gray and tugged on his shirt. He jumped slightly and looked down at her. "Do you have a crush on my sister?" she asked. "You haven't stopped looking at her."

Lucy put her hand to her mouth. She was trying to suppress her laughter. She heard hear Gray's blood beating faster. It eventually slowed down to its steady rhythm. She found herself getting lost in the beat, though.

"Wh-what kind of question is that?" Gray stuttered.

"One that you seem to be avoiding," Ultear pointed out.

Gray shot her a glare. "Huh?" He looked over and saw that Lucy was looking right at him. He felt heat rising to his face once again. He noticed her flinch.

Lucy noticed his heart rate go uneven again. That seemed to snap her out of it. She noticed she was starting to get thirsty and cursed herself. She was suddenly overwhelmed by his scent. She ripped the hoodie off of herself. She threw it on the ground. After grabbing Kara's hand, she ran off. The moment she was out of view, she jumped to a rooftop.

"Lucy, what's wrong?" Kara asked. She's never seen her sister freak out like that. She could tell that Lucy was nervous.

Lucy shook her head. She didn't want to scare Kara by telling her. She might freak out if she knows that Lucy was craving human blood.

"What are you two doing?"

Lucy flinched at Rogue's voice. She looked behind her and saw Rogue standing there. He didn't look happy.

"Yukino said we could go!" Kara quickly said. Her lips curled to a smirk. "Lucy wanted to visit her boyfriend."

"Hey!" Lucy yelled, playfully kicking her sister. She sighed. "I just need to go home now."

"You just have to be careful," Rogue said, running his fingers through his hair. He looked over to Kara. "I'm flashing you home. I need to talk to Lucy." He put his fingers on her forehead. She glowed slightly before disappearing. He held Lucy around the waist and flashed them someone.

Lucy looked around and saw that she was sitting on a pond bank. Rogue was sitting beside her, only an inch between them.

"You didn't run off to see him, did you?" Rogue asked, playing with the grass in front of him.

Lucy blinked a few times more than necessary. Why did Rogue care? Was he jealous? "Kara and I just went for a walk. We happened to run into him."

"I don't want you drinking other people's blood," Rogue mumbled. "I want you to only drink my blood."

Lucy wasn't sure what he meant by that. She first assumed that he was saying he liked her, and that was a way of him asking her out. She thought that made total sense. Of course, he could have been saying that for another reason that she didn't know. She figured it was her first guess.

"Let's go home," Lucy said, a slight blush on her cheeks. If she was right, she wanted out of that situation. She didn't know if she like Rogue that way. She was pretty sure she did, but she didn't want to mess anything up.

Luckily, she didn't have to tell him twice to flash them out of there.

* * *

**Please Review!**


	6. Chapter 6: Running (7-16)

"Lucy, I really think this is too advanced for you," Yukino said.

"No, I can do this," Lucy said. She was trying to learn spells that allowed her to control water. She skimmed through some spell books when she got back with Rogue, and she was surprised at what all she could actually do. She really liked the ones with water, so she decided to try them. She was actually in a room just for practicing spells dealing with the elements.

"Lucy, you should really listen to her," Rogue sighed. He was sitting in the corner of the room, watching the disaster from afar. "It's extremely difficult. Trust me on that."

"What, can't you do it? Since you failed you think I will?" Lucy asked, crossing her arms.

Rogue sighed again and stood up. He walked over to the side of the room and grabbed a candle. He used a match to light it. He made the flames rise up into the air ten times it's original size. He moved it around, showing Lucy that he could control fire. "That's all I can manage to do with it. I can't make it appear like I should," he said. He put the fire back on the candle then blew it out.

Lucy grit her teeth. "I'll show you." She stuck her hands in the water. She could feel faint vibrations. She used all her power to make it lift in the air. She ended up just splashing herself in the face. "Dammit!" she yelled, tilting the basin over.

"Whoa! Don't make a mess," Yukino said. She had all the water floating in the air. She used her foot to kick the basin upright, then put the water away.

"No way! You can use water?" Lucy asked, completely amazed. She figure that Yukino would want to learn something like air.

"Rogue and I both made it our mission to master an element. He chose fire. I didn't really care, so I chose water. That way I can fix any mistake he makes." Yukino noticed the glare Rogue was giving her. "Oops! I guess I wasn't suppose to say that."

"Lucy!" Kara yelled, running into the room. "It's time to go to school!" She already had her backpack on and was dressed, ready to go.

"I'll send the bats to get your things. They'll meet you upstairs," Yukino said. "Oh, you better drink some blood. When you use spells and such you need to drink plenty of it. It's kind of like humans and water. So I'll have the bats take a bottle to you with your backpack. I'll put two in your backpack. Just go change."

"Thanks, Yukino," Lucy said. She ran out of the room and into the room of clothes. It literally took her three seconds. She threw on a brown skirt, a white tank top, and a light purple hoodie. She grabbed a black scarf to take with her, just in case. A bat actually flew by and picked that up for her.

Kara and Rogue were upstairs waiting for her. She took her backpack and bottle from the bats. "I'll flash you guys each near your schools," Rogue said. He touched Kara's forehead, flashing her away.

"How did you learn that spell?" Lucy asked as he put his fingers on her forehead.

"I use the shadows. Each one of us has a special ability. Mine is controlling shadows. Yukino's is summoning things, like her bats. You'll find out what yours is eventually," Rogue explained. He quickly flashed her away.

Lucy gasped as she was transported. She fell to her knees. She was feeling a bit dizzy. She figured its because she was still weak from her training. She took a sip of her bottle and looked around. She was at the back of the school. After flipping her hood up, she went around to the front of the school.

When Lucy got to first period, she saw that everyone was already there. It was a small class, so it wasn't surprising. Everyone was turned in their seats to talk. And of course, her seat was perfectly empty. She noticed that Gray was staring at her, though. She ducked her head and went to her seat. She curled up in her seat the best she could and drank her blood in peace. Well, until Gray started talking.

"Is everything okay?" Gray asked. The whole room fell silent. All eyes looked to Lucy. She pulled her hood further down her face.

"Of course," Lucy said through grit teeth. She did not want all the attention on her like it was. Actually, that wasn't quite true. Gildharts was playing a game on his computer without a care in the world.

"Well that's good. You have me quite the scare," Gray laughed. "You faint on me one minute and run away the next."

"I'm fine now," Lucy quickly said. She waited until everyone started talking again to drink her blood. Contacts were starting to sound like really good idea at that point. With her daydreaming about contacts, she didn't even notice the bell ran until everyone got up and left. Her bottle was empty, so she just shoved it in her backpack before leaving the room.

By the time she changed for gym, her eyes were already back to normal. She was really happy, considering Levy probably wouldn't leave her alone just like the day before. She would definitely notice Lucy's red eyes.

"I heard from Lisanna that we are running laps around the track," Levy blabbed as she changed. Lucy knew that she was a sweet girl, so she decided that she could tolerate her annoying stories. "Couch Elfman is actually her older brother. He seems mean at first, but once you get to know him he's a great guy. When I was little I always thought he was like a big teddy bear. Once I grew up I was actually afraid of him. But I like him again now. There was just such a big size difference between us I guess I was scared. I'm not quite sure when I got over that. I'm glad I did, because now I can go to Lisanna's house. I was always too afraid to go!"

Lucy was impressed to say the least. Levy said all of that in one breath! She managed to pass the time. By the time she was done, they were already at the track. Gray and Natsu jogged over.

"Now you have Lucy with you, so you won't feel so alone when you're the whole way in the back," Gray laughed. He stuck out his tongue and pulled the skin under his eye down.

Levy stomped her foot. "You two are always so mean! Next time you ask me to do your homework I'm just going to burn it!"

Lucy remembered Rogue showing her how he controls fire. She was wondering how hard learning an element really was. He and Yukino tried to learn it together, and they said they haven't seen each other for three hundred years. That means he had at least that long to practice. She understood that he was probably busy trying to kill beasts and learn other things, but she figured he would at least be able to light a candle by now. It didn't take that much fire to do that. But from what he said, he couldn't even make a spark. She wondered how long it would take her to stop splashing herself in the face with water.

"Hey, are you coming?" Natsu asked. Lucy didn't even notice that she was daydreaming. She quickly nodded. "Just try to keep up." Natsu and Gray laughed before running off.

"We are going to run more laps than them, alright?!" Lucy yelled, getting pumped up.

"Lucy, I can't run," Levy said, blushing from embarrassment. "Sports and I don't get along"

"Don't worry, I got that covered. It won't mean anything unless we do it together, right?" Lucy asked. Levy smiled and nodded. Lucy crouched down and had Levy get on her back.

"Are you sure I'm not too heavy?" Levy asked. She didn't want to make the blonde die of heat stroke.

"You're like a toothpick. I could carry ten of you and still not break a sweat," Lucy was completely right. She was strong enough that Levy's could rival a toothpick. And she couldn't sweat, so she was right again.

Lucy started running. She ran a few paces faster than a normal human. It just looked like she was a fast runner, though. The two caught up to Gray and Natsu in no time at all. The two boys look genually surprised. They were at least a half lap ahead of them. Levy being on Lucy's back was a huge surprise as well.

"See you guys next lap," Lucy said with a smirk before speeding off. It was times like these that she didn't miss being human one bit.

At the end of gym class, Natsu and Gray were panting and sweating. They ran sixteen laps in the hour-long period. Lucy, however, looked perfectly normal. She ran twenty-four laps. Levy's arms and legs were a little sore from being on Lucy's back so long.

"So what was that about trying to keep up?" Lucy asked with a smirk. Levy started laughing.

"How can you...run like that and...not sweat?" Natsu panted. Gray nodded in agreement.

Lucy just shrugged. She couldn't exactly say that she wasn't human. Speaking of which, she did use a lot energy for that. She was almost running at her inhuman jogging pace, which was insanely fast.

"I'll go get you guys some water," Levy offered. Gray and Natsu thanked her and sat on the ground. Actually, they pretty much collapsed.

"Levy!" Lucy called. The bluenette looked over her shoulder. "Will you grab one of my water bottles from my bag?"

"Sure thing!" Levy called back with a smile. She came back a minute later with four water bottles and Lucy's special bottle. She tossed two to each of the boys.

Lucy ruffled her hair around so it mostly covered her eyes. She was probably going to get Yukino to cut it so her bangs were completely in her eyes. She could clip them back when she wasn't drinking blood.

"So what is that, anyways?" Natsu asked. He was already drinking his second bottle. He pretty much drank the first one in one sip. "You had one this morning."

Lucy awkwardly coughed. "It's my special water," she lied. She saw the looks on her friend's faces. They wanted an explanation. Wait, did she just call them her friends? "I can't stand to drink normal water, so I put special flavoring in it." She dipped her head down a little further and closed her eyes. She was really afraid that the wind would pick up.

"The bell rang so get to your next class!" Elfman yelled.

The next class for Lucy was history. Macao taught that. They took a test, which she was told she didn't have to take. She already knew the stuff the test was on, so she took it anyways. Macao told her if she didn't do well he would let it slide.

Fourth period was science with Evergreen. Lucy was convinced the teacher hated her. They also took a test that period, and she was forced to take it. The test was actually about the properties of water. Lucy didn't know the answer to any of the questions. But, she decided that it would be useful to learn that. If she knew about water, she could control it easier.

After the dreadful test, it was time for lunch. The day before, everyone ate inside. But today they all thought they would eat outside. Levy practically drug Lucy out there. There were picnic tables, but it seemed that they preferred sitting in the grass.

"You should have seen her! She lapped us a million times!" Natsu exclaimed. Lucy figured he was talking about gym class and rolled her eyes. It would have only been eight times. She figured he didn't even count the laps he ran to begin with.

"Maybe you should try out for the track team," Lisanna suggested. "Gray is our fastest runner, and if you can beat him, you'll get on the team for sure."

"Aren't tryouts next Friday?" Gray asked. Lucy thought a moment. It was currently Friday. That meant it was exactly a week away. She wasn't sure if she would even be allowed. And if she was allowed, she might not be physically able to. If she never sweat, that would look suspicious. The couch would probably make her run faster or more. She couldn't run faster because she could get caught. And if she ran more she would just need more blood, which would become dangerous. She'll be around a bunch of people.

Lucy sighed and looked around. She missed Fairy Tail so much when she first left. Then she was so upset about coming back. Now she wasn't sure if she was happy or not. She was glad that she wasn't getting bullied. She sort of had friends, but she couldn't get close to them. It seemed like Kara didn't have a problem with that. She was just lucky because her body hasn't fully developed.

Something caught Lucy's eye. She saw a bat sitting on one of the empty picnic tables not too far away. She saw that all her friends were occupied with talking. They weren't even paying attention to her. She ran over to the picnic table in an instant. She noticed a note tied to the bat's leg. She quickly removed it and read the note. It was from Yukino. It basically said that she was working late at the hospital so she would have to walk home herself.

"Is that a bat?"

Lucy flinched and looked up. She saw Gray standing there, pointing to the bat. "Of course not!" she exclaimed. She snapped her head to the left, making Gray look over. Luckily, the bat was smart and took that time to quickly fly away.

"You're acting really strange," Gray noted. He shook his head. "Anyways, we're all going out to the mall tonight. You coming?"

Lucy smiled as sweetly as possible. "I think I have stuff going on at home," she said. It wasn't a total lie. She did have some researching to do. Rogue might also have another errand for her to run.

"If you change your mind, I guess, just call me," Gray said. He reached in his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper and a pen. He scribbled down his number.

Lucy had to restrain herself from rolling her eyes when he handed her the paper. She didn't even own a phone.

* * *

**Please Review!**


	7. Chapter 7: Water (7-26)

Lucy was wondering if it was National Give Lucy Notes Day. Rogue left her a note on the counter saying that he and Sting went on a trip to get Yukino some beakers and stuff. They wouldn't be back until Monday.

A sudden burst of motivation hit Lucy. She was going to learn to do something with water before Rogue came home. She was going to show him that she was strong and can do things. She ran to the library as fast as she could. She didn't even realize that she was running at human speed. She told the bats to get her any books that would help. They all flew around in a frenzy, scanning the large library. She thanked them and told them to meet her upstairs.

After dragging the large basin upstairs and into the living room, Lucy started filling it up. The only thing that slowed the process down was waiting for the water from the sink to fill the bucket to put in the basin.

Lucy was surprised that the bats found so many books. She had at least fourteen stacked in the living room. She was starting to wonder how long that would have taken her if she had to find the books herself. It would waste a lot of time, that's for sure.

Lucy started reading all the books. She was using the special reading glass that Yukino invented. The glasses allowed her to read twenty times faster than she could normally. She never realized Yukino was an inventer. That did explain the weird lab downstairs. She couldn't help but wonder what other great things Yukino invented. She actually saw a notebook downstairs and read it. It seemed like she was trying to invent some sort of artificial blood. That would definitely come in handy.

It only took Lucy twenty minutes to read all the books. She had all the notes she needed in her notebook. She wasn't sure if any of it would help, but at least she had it. She learned about the attraction of water. She figured if she could manipulate that, she could do the spells.

She stuck her hands in the water and closed her eyes, feeling the vibrations of the molecules. She really listened this time. She could feel each atom. Eventually she could feel each electron. It was really an experience. She started to stretch the electrons towards herself. She carefully opened one eye. She was overjoyed to see the water starting to move out of the basin. Eventually, all of the water was out. She slowly stood up and stretched the water further. She moved her hands apart, splitting the water into two groups. She spread her fingers and broke the groups up further. Rogue would be so proud. Kara would probably scream in joy. Sting would just get jealous. Yukino would be proud as well.

Someone knocked on the door, breaking her concentration. Some of the water hit the floor while most if it splashed her in the fast. She screamed in surprise. She heard the door open and someone run into the room. It was Gray.

"Are you okay? I heard screaming," Gray said. He looked around at all the water. "What happened? Everything's all wet."

"You idiot!" Lucy yelled, stomping her foot. "I was doing it, too!"

"Doing what?" Gray asked. He couldn't possibly imagine what she was doing.

"It's...nothing," Lucy said, feeling dizzy. She used so much of her energy doing that. She almost fell forward, but Gray caught her.

"You should lay down." Gray said. He moved Lucy back so she was laying on the couch. "Do you still have that medicine the doctor gave you?"

Lucy tried to figure out what to do. Gray was in her house. She needed to get blood. It was downstairs. She couldn't send him down to get it, and she couldn't reveal the secret passageway. The bats fly right through the walls, so they could bring blood up, but it wouldn't be in a cup and she had no way to ask them. She still had a bottle in her backpack. She could just close her eyes to hide their color.

"There's a bottle in my backpack. I just need some water." Lucy was glad Gray believed her lie. He went to the kitchen where her backpack was and brought back her bottle. She was very grateful that Yukino gave her two. She closed her eyes and drank half the bottle in one sip. She was already feeling better, so she didn't drink any more. She wasn't sure if it was realistic that she felt better that fast, so she just set the bottle on the floor. Her eyes weren't back to normal color, anyways. She always wondered how she knew. She just figured it was instincts.

"Everyone told me to come to see if you wanted to come to the mall with us. I guess I'm glad they convinced me," Gray laughed. Lucy was positive she could have managed herself either way. The bats would take care of her. She just concentrated on breathing. She was afraid she wouldn't be breathing right and he would think something else was wrong. She picked a nice slow pace and kept with it.

"Lucy?" Gray asked. She didn't want to talk any more, so she just stayed quite. "Did you fall asleep or something?" It seemed like a good idea, so Lucy pretended to be asleep. If she did he would probably leave.

"You're something else," Gray sighed. Lucy smiled faintly. He had no idea. "You must be having a good dream." She felt a hand on her head. She tried to contain her blush. He was running his fingers through her hair. She could tell he was sitting on the couch beside her. The cushions were wide enough that they both fit.

"I don't know why, but I feel like you're different. But in a good way," Gray admitted. Lucy couldn't hide her blush now. She mumbled a sound like a sleeping person would make and turned over so her face was totally hidden. There wasn't as much room as she thought, though. She ended up with her head on Gray's lap. She felt him tense up for a moment, but he relaxed.

"You know, I was a bit intimidated by you when I first saw you," Gray laughed. "I wasn't sure how to sit normally beside a pretty girl." Lucy was sure she couldn't blush any more than she was. She didn't have any more blood in her body to rush to her face.

"Lucy! I'm home!" Kara yelled. Lucy mentally cursed her sister. She would tell Rogue and Yukino about Gray being there for sure. She would get in so much trouble.

"Hey, aren't you that kid that we saw last night?" Kara asked. Lucy could tell that she was closer. Her voice didn't sound as distant. She actually went over and sat down on the other couch.

"You're Kara, right? Lucy's little sister?" Gray asked. Kara nodded. He looked down to Lucy. "I came over to see if she wanted to go to the mall with our friends. She was really dizzy. I had her lay down and she feel asleep."

Kara coughed, stopping herself from laughing. Then she realized something. "Did you say 'our friends?' As in you are her friend along with multiple other people?" she asked.

"Yeah, why?" Gray asked. "We're in a whole group of people." Lucy silently prayed that her sister wouldn't go there. Sadly, she did.

"Lucy doesn't have friends!" Kara laughed. "I'm surprised enough that a boy is talking to her!"

Lucy didn't want Kara to say anymore. She mumbled something again and little louder. Kara and Gray instantly looked to her. She slowly opened her eyes, blinking a few times. "Gray?" she asked a sleepily as she could. She rubbed her one eye with the back of her hand. She thought she was very convincing for not sleeping for two years.

"Are you still dizzy?" Gray asked. He started running his fingers through her hair again.

"No, I'm fine." Lucy shook her head for effect. "Why are you here?" She could see Kara eyeing them with interest she was probably thinking that something was going on between them.

"I came by to see if you were going to the mall. Don't you remember?" Gray asked. Lucy shook her head. She loved how he believed her. "Well, are you doing anything tonight? It's not too late to go."

"I better stay home," Lucy said. She let out a fake yawn. She thought that was a nice touch. "I need to watch Kara."

"Then I better get going. Just take it easy, okay?" Gray asked. Lucy sat up and nodded. He went over to the door. "I'll see you later then." He waved before closing the door behind him.

"So I see you were failing at the water thing again," Kara said. She figured that's what happened. It made sense because of all the water on the floor.

"For your information, I was doing amazing!" Lucy snapped. She drank the rest of her blood before standing up. She filled the basin up with water. "Just you watch! I only made a mess because Gray knocked on the door and scared me."

Lucy stuck her hands in the water again. She closed her eyes be listened. It didn't take her as long to feel every electron like before. She lifted the electrons ups and successfully moved the water. Kara was completely shocked. Lucy moved the water like before. She split it into ten groups, each finger getting a group.

"Lucy, that's amazing!" Kara yelled in excitement, bouncing in her seat.

"Hey, don't make me lose my concentration," Lucy teased. She flicked one of the groups of water at Kara's forehead.

"Lucy," Kara laughed. "You should take a break and drink some blood."

"Yeah, you're right," Lucy laughed. She launched all the water towards her sister.

"Hey, that's not fair!" Kara yelled. She started chasing her sister downstairs.

"Well, well," Yukino said, leaning against the counter in the kitchen. She saw Lucy's water trick. "I thought it may be you, but now in certain."

* * *

**I really sorry about the long update! I've been a little busy. But I guess that isn't an excuse since I've had this chapter written for a while. **

**Please Review!**


	8. Chapter 8: Mission (8-1)

Lucy grabbed her backpack before walking upstairs. She was getting really good with the water. It was Monday, and she's been practicing since Friday night. She would work until she almost fell over, drink blood, then start again. Saturday night she went out with Kara to get more blood because she felt bad that she was drinking so much. She could lift the water almost instantly now, so she thought it was worth it. She was going to take a break for a few days and work on killing animals for blood.

"Lucy, can I talk to you?" Yukino asked. She patted the spot on the couch next to her. Lucy set her backpack on the floor and sat down. "As you know, I can't leave the hospital for multiple days, so I have Sting and Rogue do my work now." Lucy nodded. "Well I need your help."

"Of course," Lucy said. "What do you need?" She was glad that Yukino wanted her to help, but she was going to be late for school if she waited any longer.

"I need you to go with Rogue to another town for a few days. I'll watch Kara. I'll have her sit in my office at the hospital until I leave every day if you are worried about her being alone with Sting," Yukino explained. "You'll leave as soon as Rogue gets home, so you won't go to school today, either. I'll right you a doctor's excuse and say you had strep throat."

"What do we have to do?" Lucy asked. She was a little upset that she had to miss school. She was just starting to like it again.

"There's a town not too far from here. There is a real big beast problem over there. I just want you two to go kill as many as you can and get some blood and samples for me." Yukino added a smile for affect.

"I would love to help you," Lucy said excitedly. She was glad that she could repay Yukino for everything she's done, which was a lot. She gave her a place to stay, train, access to all the books she could ever need or want, a blood supply, and a home for Kara. That's all Lucy ever wanted. She knew Kara didn't like traveling around. She wanted friends and a family. And that dreamed didn't seem so impossible now.

Lucy only had to wait an hour for Rogue and Sting to get home. Sting was pulling a wagon behind him, a bunch of boxes stacked on top. Rogue wasn't carrying anything. He did have bright red eyes, though. She looked over to Sting and saw that his eyes were red as well.

"Go take that downstairs and get some blood. Get some for Lucy, too," Rogue told Sting. The blonde quickly did as he was told. Rogue looked over to Lucy. "Did Yukino tell you about the mission?"

"She told me we were killing beasts and it would last a few days," Lucy said. She moved all her hair to one side of her neck and walked closer to Rogue. In an instant he was holding her tight, his fangs deep in her neck. It felt like an eternity before he let her go, simply because Lucy was so excited about telling him about her moving water. Sting handed her her a package of blood, so she had to wait a little longer.

"We'll need to go pack now," Rogue announced. He started walking downstairs, Lucy right behind. He grabbed the black suitcase resting against the one table. She grabbed the red one and followed him. He went into the armor room first. He quickly ran around the room, grabbing things. He handed half the items he gathered to Lucy.

"What's all this?" Lucy asked. She had a large belt, a medium belt, and a tiny belt. They all had different compartments. Instead of answering her, Rogue just led her to the weapons room.

"I want you to fill each slot with weapons. Make sure you have ones that will be beneficial in battle. The smallest one goes on your ankle, the middle sized one goes on her upper thigh, and the large one goes around your waist," Rogue explained.

"Why do I need so much stuff?" Lucy asked. "We usually don't bring any weapons at all. I didn't even know you could use weapons."

"These beasts aren't ones like you're used to." Rogue started making his way around the room. Lucy just took whatever he did. "These beasts will look like humans." He stopped at a large box. He opened it. Lucy saw a bunch of small viles inside. He took a few and put it in the pouch on his large belt. "These contain liquid to attract beasts. We are going to use these to set traps." He grabbed some rope and wire.

After they got all the weapons and tools the needed, they went to the clothing room. "Make sure you pick clothes that cover your belts," Rogue said. "We're trying to look like we are in our mid-twenties, so pick clothes accordingly. Make sure you bring enough. You will probably need two per day. You'll ruin a set every night."

Lucy got two pairs of boots to wear. She figured she could wear those to cover the ankle strap, then wear skirts. She would feel more comfortable wearing skirts, anyways.

Within the hour, they were ready to go. Rogue put almost all of his clothes in Lucy's suitcase. He filled his with money, blood containers, extra weapons, and a few odd containers to put things like beast hair and nails in. Yukino used the weird body parts for experiments, so he always tried to get them for her.

Lucy was a bit surprised when they boarded a train. When they traveled towns they usually just teleported there or ran super fast through alleys. She and Rogue got a cabin in the far back of the train.

"Did Yukino tell you all the details of the mission?" Rogue asked. He made himself comfortable on the one bench.

"She only said what I told you," Lucy said. She sat on the other bench. She wasn't sure what else there was to know. The mission seemed pretty straight-forward to her.

"We are going to Paris," Rogue said with a smirk. He knew what reaction he would get out of her. (A/N: I just made up the town Paris, Fiore. I just wanted to make a town to fit what I needed for the story.)

"Paris?" Lucy asked, blushing. She didn't expect that. "Do you Paris, the love capitol of Fiore?" The mission just got ten times more awkward for her.

"We are going to be newlyweds." Rogue got two rings from his pocket. He put one on and threw the other to Lucy. "We are staying in the newlywed suite in one of the hotels there. That's the only room there with a fridge in it. We'll need that to keep blood fresh. Oh, and whatever I do, just follow along. I may act weird. It's just part of a plan that I probably won't have time to tell you. Everything will sort of be rushed. Just got along with it."

Lucy nodded. She couldn't even imagine what the next few days would be like. It would be full of awkward moments, that's for sure. She was originally wondering why Sting or Kara didn't come, but now she knew why. It would be odd if they came, since it was suppose to be like their honeymoon.

It was almost three in the afternoon when they arrived in Paris. They each held their suitcases with one hand and held each other's hand with the other. When they got to the hotel, Rogue handed the man at the counter the money to pay for the room. He got two keys in exchange. Rogue didn't speak until they were in the room with the door locked.

"We are going to town tonight," Rogue said. He grabbed Lucy's suitcase and threw all the clothes randomly into the drawers of the provided dressers. He threw the suitcase across the room and grabbed the next. He pulled a satchel-like purse and put a few containers for blood and extra things in there. He handed the purse to Lucy. "Alright, let's go."

"Where are we going?" Lucy asked. Rogue grabbed her hand and drug her out of the room. When they got downstairs he laughed as if she said something funny. She could see the man behind the counter smile, thinking they were the perfect couple.

"I thought we might go for a walk and maybe go to the sakura park. How's that sound, Hun?" Rogue asked, briefly rubbing his nose in her hair. Lucy blushed and nodded. A lot of people were around, so he would have to act like they were actually just married. She didn't expect him to be so good at it, though. He was actually making her believe that they were a couple. That's just how convincing it was.

At some point, Lucy saw Rogue casually throw something into an alley that they passed. She faintly heard glass shatter. She assumed that was the beast bait. That meant they weren't going to be on a walk for too long. Actually, it was already dark. She didn't even realize it. She was glad it was, though, since they reached the sakura park. Lights were strung up all over, giving the petals a glow. Parts of the park were decorated as a stone garden. She then understood why Paris was the love capitol of Fiore. It was truly beautiful.

Rogue leaned really close to Lucy as they walked, his face an inch from hers. "I can remember when this city was just another grassland," he said, making Lucy laugh. She wasn't even trying to do it for show. It was just something that Rogue would say. "We should go check the alley now. I'm sure the bait will attract a beast soon." He leaned his face back away from hers. He kissed the hand she had linked with his before going back the way they came. Lucy couldn't believe that he actually did that. She was internally squealing like a crazed fangirl.

The alley was deserted when they got there. Rogue moved her so her back was against the wall. "The beast is getting closer. I have a plan, so just got along with it," he whispered in her ear.

Before Lucy could respond, her mouth was covered by his, his hands wound tightly around her waist. She snapped herself out of her shocked state and put her arms around his neck. She heard footsteps getting closer. Rogue lightly bit her bottom lip, bringing her attention back to him. "The beast," he quickly whispered. She gasped when he moved his one hand to her thigh. She was a little worried about his plan, not even able to imagine what could possibly be going through his head. He moved his hand almost all the way up to her hip. She felt his grab something on her belt. Then she understood what he was doing. It really was a good plan. He let go of her and spun around, throwing the dagger he had in his hands.

"You bastard!" a man yelled, hugging his stomach. The dagger was sticking out of his chest.

"That was way easier than I thought," Rogue said, running a hand through his hair. He went up to the beast and pulled the dagger out. He brought his foot up and kicked the man in the face, using his heal to put him flat on the ground. With the slightest pressure, the man's skull cracked.

"One beast down," Lucy said, walking over. She took her dagger back from Rogue and attached it to her belt again. She handed her satchel to Rogue. He started filling up containers. He took eyeballs, teeth, and even the man's heart. Lucy was starting to feel sick. It was just like that day with Gray under the tree at school. She started coughing up blood and fell to her knees.

"Lucy!" Rogue gasped. He moved her so she was sitting. "What's wrong?" He's never seen this happen to her before, so he wasn't sure what do.

"I just need blood. I'll be okay," Lucy said, coughing again. She wrapped her arms around Rogue's neck and bit him, feeling better almost instantly.

Boy, was it going to be a long mission.

* * *

**This chapter had a bit of RoLu. Awesome, huh? I loved writing this chapter. It seemed to go very fast, though. **

**Please Review!**


	9. Chapter 9: Track (8-4)

When Lucy walked into first period on Friday, it was no surprise to her that everyone swarmed her. Gildharts even looked up from his game on the computer for two seconds. It pained Lucy a little to see Loke caring. He never cared in the past, so she didn't understand why he did now. Nonetheless, she was glad that he cared, even if just a little.

"Where were you?" Natsu asked. "You just sort of disappeared."

Lucy dug into her hoodie pocket and pulled out a slip of paper. It was the excuse Yukino wrote for her. She pushed past her friends and went to give it to Gildharts. He took it without even looking up from his computer. So much for him being concerned. She sighed and went to sit at her seat. Everyone quickly sat in there seats, as well. She was even impressed by their speed, and that was saying something.

"So what were you doing all week?" Erza asked.

Lucy groaned and slammed her head against her desk. Her week was the next best thing to Hell. Her and Rogue played the perfect couple. They spent their days looking at tourist attractions, taking walks through beautiful parks, and having the occasional kisses for show. They were blending right in. When it was almost night, they would go around and place bait. They would go form alley to alley and kill any beast that showed up. What concerned her, though, was that she got dizzy almost every night. Rogue would give her blood and it would be fine, but she would just get dizzy the next night. She even tried drinking blood every hour. Rogue was kind enough to go to a nearby forest and kill some animals so she wouldn't have to drink beast blood.

"Are you going to the track tryouts?" Gray asked, changing the subject. He was just taking a wild guess and assuming she didn't want to talk about it.

"I completely forgot about it," Lucy said, suddenly bringing her head back up. She really wanted to start practicing her water spells again, but she could just do that at night. She could always just ran over to the hospital after school and ask Yukino. The tryouts were right after school so she probably wouldn't be able to do that. "I forgot to ask. My parents wouldn't know what I was doing, so I guess I can't."

"Why don't you call them?" Gray asked.

"Oh, I don't have a phone," Lucy said. She's actually never owned a phone. She never had friends, so she didn't have anyone to call.

Gray reached in his pocket and pulled out his phone. "Here, you can use mine," he said. "I really want you to tryout. It will be a lot of fun."

Lucy couldn't say no to that grin. She sighed and took his phone. She realized that she didn't know who to call. Yukino probably had a cell phone, but she wouldn't know the number. Rogue and Sting surely didn't have one. "Do you, uh, know the number for the hospital?" Lucy asked nervously. She figured she could ask for Yukino and talk to her.

"The hospital?" Natsu asked. "Why would you want to call there?"

"My mom works there," Lucy lied. Erza took the phone from Lucy and typed the number in. She wasn't sure how the redhead knew. It didn't matter, so she didn't bother asking. She put the phone up to her ear and waited for someone to pick up.

"Hello? Magnolia Hospital. How may I help you today?" a woman asked from the other line.

"May I speak to Doctor Yukino?" Lucy asked. She remembered the the nurses called her Miss Cheney. They were probably just being nice. Yukino was a doctor, so Lucy saw no harm in calling her that.

"Of course, just one moment, please."

"Yukino?" Gray asked. "Wasn't that the doctor that helped you? That's your mom?"

Lucy silently cursed herself. She forgot that Gray seeing Yukino. She was about to explain herself, but Yukino answered the phone with a 'hello.' "Hey, Mom, were you busy?" she asked, putting an accent on 'mom.'

"What are you talking about, Lucy?" Yukino asked. Lucy could hear the confusion in her voice. "Since when am I your mother? I don't like those kinds of jokes. I hate children." There was a pause before she continued. "You're at school around people, aren't you?"

"That's good," Lucy laughed, answering Yukino's question. Her friends didn't even bat an eye. They must have thought Yukino said she wasn't busy or something. "I forgot to ask you if I could go to the track tryouts tonight."

Yukino waited a minute to respond. "That should be fine. Just take it easy. You shouldn't be using enough energy to need blood, so you'll be fine."

"Thank you, Mom. I'll see you later," Lucy said. She hung up the phone and gave it back to Gray. She assumed he knew the answer so she just laid her head back on the table. Yukino said that she shouldn't use much energy, but Lucy wasn't too sure about that. When she was with Rogue she wasn't doing anything. He did all the fighting. She was basically there to make him not look weird. It would have looked strange if he was in the love capitol of Fiore by himself. Girls would probably pounce on him from every direction. She felt her blood boil at the thought. Of course, she wasn't too sure about Rogue. That day in the park, he said he didn't want her drinking anyone's blood but his. She was sure that meant he liked her and wanted to be her boyfriend. But he hasn't shown any sign of that. She honestly can't remember the last conversation they had that wasn't about work or her training. And everything that happened the last week was part of the mission. She just didn't know anymore.

X

"I want you to start stretching!" Jet, the track couch, yelled. Apparently he was Levy's uncle. Lucy couldn't see it, but she decided not to question it. She went over to the side and pretended to stretch. Her body was already perfectly flexible. Sometimes she missed being human. She was always great at athletics because she pushed herself. Now there was no way for her to push herself. She could always train with spells and such, but she had no one to show it to. Kara always thought it was cool, but Lucy knew it upset her since she couldn't even run as fast, let alone do spells.

"Don't get cocky because I beat you in gym class," Gray said. He came over and sat beside Lucy. She gave him a 'you're the cocky one' look. He just laughed and tightened the laces on his shoes.

"I want you all to line up at the finish line!" Jet yelled. Slowly, everyone lined up. Lucy and Gray were at the front of the line. "Okay, I just want you all to run one lap for now. I'll decide which ones should move on to sprinting and which ones should do long distance." He picked up the whistle around his neck and blew it. Everyone started running.

Lucy and Gray were instantly ahead of everyone by a good one-hundred meters. She was really just keeping up with his pace. She didn't want to overdue it, so she was going to run according to his pace. He ran a little faster, though. She just ran faster. They did this for one-hundred meters. For the last one-hundred meters, though, she ran ahead of him. She kept her pace still human, but just an extremely fast human. When she crossed the finish line, she looked over and saw that most of the kids were still at the two-hundred meter mark.

"That was amazing!" Jet exclaimed as Gray passed the finish line. "You beat Gray and you aren't even breathing heavy! Now, are you a sprinter or long distance?"

Lucy smirked and crossed her arms. "I'll be whatever you need me to be," she said cockily. She really could be anything. She would just look up what times would qualify for the state competitions and just run at that pace.

"Lucy ran twenty-four laps the other day in gym," Gray said. Lucy rolled her eyes. She didn't know why he was trying to make the couch impressed. She was already doing that.

"That's amazing! I think I'll have you run the two-mile with Gray," Jet decided. "And you should considering doing cross country this fall."

"I'd love to," Lucy said, smiling as cutely as possible. She could see that Gray was getting annoyed. The two-mile must have been his thing. She could just see it written all over his face. She kind of felt bad that she was stealing his thunder, but then she remembered that he was the one that told the couch that she ran all those laps.

After everyone crossed the finish line, Jet was going to have everyone sprint and do a long distance so he could properly assess them. He told Gray and Lucy that they could just go home since they already made the team. Gray tried to walk Lucy home, but she declined. He was going to just follow her anyways like he tried the day he took her to the hospital, but she said she was going to meet Yukino at the hospital. He believed her lie and let her walk home alone. She was glad. She didn't want Rogue seeing him. Yukino understood that he took her to the hospital, but Rogue wouldn't be so forgiving.

The walk home was pretty slow for Lucy. About half way there she started to feel a little dizzy. She didn't understand why. She only ran one lap around the track and she didn't even go beyond a human speed. She was just going to go home and drink some blood, so she didn't worry about it. She really needed to talk to Yukino about that, though. That was her first priority after drinking some blood.

When she walked through the door, she saw Rogue and Yukino sitting on the couch together. It looked like he was drinking her blood, so she didn't think anything of it. She went into the kitchen to set her backpack on the counter. She wasn't sure when she started setting it there. When she went back into the living room to head downstairs, she saw that Rogue wasn't drinking Yukino's blood. He was kissing her.

Lucy didn't know why it hurt her so much. She already assumed that Rogue didn't want to date her and probably had another reason for only wanting her to drink his blood. But it just hurt to see him and Yukino. Of course, she always had a crush on Rogue. He was so strong and kind. He also saved her from her family. That was why she started to like him. So seeing him kiss Yukino hurt. A lot. She almost couldn't take the crushing pain in her chest. She hadn't felt any sort of pain for two years, so that just made it worse. She finally let out a gasp she was holding in and ran out of the house.

* * *

**Please Review!**


	10. Chapter 10: Secrets (8-13)

**Today is a very special day for me, and I hope you all share the joy with me. One year ago, I published my first story here on FanFiction. (In the Woods, a Fruits Basket story.) It all really started when I had this dream. I thought about it and thought that it would be fun to see a story with the characters from Fruits Basket. I remembered that my one friend told me about FanFiction, so I decided to try writing. I really had no clue what I was going. It took me forever just to figure out how the website worked. But after I finished the story, I decided to write another one. And another and another and another... Looking back at old stories, I can't believe how much I've grown as a writer. I never even noticed that I became better. I guess practice really does make perfect.**

**So, in honor of my one year anniversary, I have a few special treats for you guys. First, I uploaded all my stories! (Not Meister and Reaper. It's still on hiatus.) So you may all enjoy reading updates on my stories in mass productions. The second prize for you all is a little more personal. I want to practice one-shots. If any of you have an idea for one, of just have a pairing request, PM me and let me know. I'll write it. And if I really like it and see potential, I'll eventually make it into a story. I'll write for any anime as long as I've seen it. Just ask me.**

**I really just want to thank you all for your love and support. I would have never imagined myself being this popular a year ago. I know I'm not super popular, but it seems like it when I write a story, wondering if anyone reads it at all. Just thank you so much.**

* * *

Lucy blindly ran through the streets, not sure where she was running. She wanted to cry so much. Her body didn't produce tears, since blood was the only liquid in her body, so she physically couldn't cry. She wished she could go to sleep and wake up, pretending it was all a dream. She couldn't do that, either. She just kept running. Maybe if she went into the woods and ran as fast as she could, she would faint from dizziness. She wasn't sure if that was possible, but she really wanted to find out. Right when she was going to go to the woods, she heard her name being called. She realized she was looking at her feet, so she looked up. Gray was standing there, holding a plastic bag in his hand.

"Lucy, what's wrong?" Gray asked. It looked to him like she was about to cry. He ran up to her and hugged her tightly around the shoulders. "Hey, what's wrong?"

Lucy buried her face in his shirt and hugged him tightly around the waist. He smelled like pine trees and vanilla, just like his hoodie. She was wondering if he just naturally smelled like vanilla and used pine tree smelling cologne. She's never heard of a guy using vanilla cologne, so she figured her assumption was right. She didn't know why she cared, at the moment. She just wanted to forget about Rogue, the man she loved, kissing Yukino.

"Why don't you come to my house?" Gray asked. He adjusted the bag in his hand. He broke the hug, but kept one arm around her shoulders. They were actually at the end of his driveway, so they were in his house quickly.

"Gray, is that you?" a woman called from the other room. She came into view. She had short black hair and was wearing an apron covered in flour. She reached out and grabbed the bag Gray was holding. "Now I can make the frosting," she said with a smile. She looked to Lucy. "Who's this?"

"This is my friend Lucy from school," Gray said. "She's going to hang out for tonight, alright?"

"That's fine," the woman said, wiping her hands on her apron. She held one out for Lucy to shake. "My name is Ur. I'm Gray's guardian. Just make yourself at home." Something started beeping. "Oh! The cake is done!" She patted Gray's head before running back to the kitchen.

Gray took his arm from Lucy's shoulder and grabbed her hand, silently dragging her through the house. Lucy saw a boy with black hair chase after a girl with blue hair. "That's Wendy and Romeo," Gray said. Upstairs, Lucy saw many doors lining the halls. She saw Ultear inside the first one. The second one had a kid with white hair. Gray told her that was Lyon. The next few rooms had closed doors. They stopped at the one. Gray pulled Lucy inside, shutting the door behind them. "Well, this is my room." The room was very typical. He had a bed, desk, and closet. He didn't have any personal touches at all.

"Ur said she was your guardian," Lucy said. She sat down on the floor so her back was resting against the side of his bed.

"You noticed that, huh?" Gray laughed awkwardly, sitting beside Lucy. "Ur isn't my mother. Ultear is her only biological daughter here. Everyone else is adopted. This is like the home for abandoned children. Kids come from all over, just looking for a home cooked meal. Some stay, some go." Lucy remembered the fight Gray had outside with Ultear. He said that she had family but he didn't. Now she understood.

"I know how you feel," Lucy said. She didn't have parents either. It was like Rogue adopted her, Kara, and Sting, really. She felt a pounding in her head. She remembered that she was dizzy earlier. She didn't expect her head to start pounding, though. That never happened. She groaned and put her head on Gray's shoulder.

Gray didn't even bother asking what was wrong. He felt like that's all he ever said to her. "Come on, you should lay down," he said. When he went to move, Lucy awkwardly wrapped her arms around him.

"No, stay there," she said. His scent washed over her. Her eyes were instantly red. She squinted her eyes shut, hoping he didn't see. She tried to calm down. It didn't seem to work, though. She was across the room in an instant, sitting against the wall. She didn't even bother being slow about it; she used her full speed.

"Okay, something is wrong," Gray said. He noticed that she moved really fast, but he just played it off as if he wasn't paying attention. He crawled over and sat beside her. He lifted her chin up so she had to look at him. "Open your eyes. I feel like you are trying to disappear or something."

Lucy thought that was the perfect idea. She wouldn't open her eyes. She honestly never wanted blood that bad before. If he found out about her, though, everything would change. She couldn't afford to tell him. She could feel herself slowly leaning towards him, though. "Get away," she said.

"What are you talking about?" Gray asked. He flinched when Lucy wrapped her arms around him again.

"You really need to go," she hissed. She was positive that if he didn't move, she was going to bite him. To think, the door wasn't even locked. "Gray, please leave. You need to just get away from me." He made no attempt to move. She wished he would just listen for once. She wasn't in control of herself any more. She didn't know that human blood would do that to someone like her. Yukino being around humans so much seemed like an even bigger achievement.

Lucy moved so she was straddling Gray's lap. She could feel his heart rate going up. That just made things worse. She rested her face in the crook of his neck. She felt her fangs come out. "Push me away," she managed to choke out. She felt him shake his head. What was going through his mind was a complete mystery to her. Her tongue left her mouth. She licked the skin on his neck, making him shiver. Then, without warning, her fangs sunk into his skin.

"Lucy!" Gray gasped. "What the hell?!" He gasped in pain. That just seemed to make things worse.

"Gray?" Lyon asked, knocking on his bedroom door.

Gray wasn't sure what to do. He didn't even know what Lucy was doing. He couldn't let Lyon come in. "Don't come in!" he called. That was probably the worse thing he could have said. That would just make Lyon want to come in more.

"Ur wants you two to come down for cake," Lyon said. "What are you doing?" Gray couldn't reply. He was too busy trying to calm his breathing down. The pain was almost unbearable. "Hey, I'm coming in if you don't answer. What are you doing?"

"I'm with a girl." Gray wanted to slap himself. That wasn't even an excuse! That was nothing!

"Damn, Gray," Lyon laughed. "Fine, I'll tell Ur you're busy."

Gray sighed in relief. Then he remembered that Lucy was biting his neck for some reason. He was actually starting to get a little dizzy. Luckily, she let him go. She licked his neck again, stopping the bleeding. She gasped and looked up into his eyes. He was more than shocked to see bright red eyes staring back at him.

"Gray, I-" Lucy didn't even know what to say. She just drank his blood! She had to say that was the best experience of her life. His blood tasted so pure and smooth. She felt creepy describing it in her mind.

Gray reached out and rubbed his thumb along along her cheek, surprising Lucy. "You're a vampire," he said. "I didn't know they were real."

"Vampire," Lucy said as if it was the first time hearing the word. "I couldn't remember what I was called." She figured Rogue had something to do with that. She could vaguely remember him telling her that you can never give their species a name or else something bad will happen. She figured the term was just offensive. Hollywood made it seem like vampires were creatures that sparkled in the sun, would die if you stabbed them with a wooden stake, and couldn't be around garlic. They were all, of course, just myths. They weren't true at all.

"That's why you run so fast," Gray said, completely shocked. He gasped and grabbed his neck. The wound was starting to hurt again. He was, once again, surprised by Lucy. She put her hand over his and smiled faintly.

"The first day I came to Fairy Tail Natsu fell on me in gym with a nosebleed," Lucy admitted. Gray's eyes widened. She laughed. "Yeah, it took me a while to calm down."

"So do you keep blood in those bottles you carry around?" he asked. She nodded. "You wear a hoodie to hide your eyes?" She nodded again. "You got dizzy because you needed blood?" She nodded a third time. He slapped his forehead with his free hand. "I'm sure lending you my hoodie didn't help you any at all. You don't get cold, huh?"

Lucy wrapped her arms around his neck and put her nose on his chest. "No, I like your scent," she confessed.

"My scent? You can smell me?" He was suddenly feeling self-conscious. He was wondering if she ever thought he smelt bad.

"Mmhmm," Lucy hummed, nodded her head. "You smell like vanilla and pine trees."

"I eat a lot of ice cream," Gray laughed. He rested his chin on her head and hugged her. He couldn't believe that he was cuddling with a vampire. Now that's something he never that he would say. He didn't even understand why he was being so calm about it.

"You should go eat something," Lucy said. She leaned back far enough so she fell off his lap and onto her butt. "You have to feel dizzy."

"I'm guessing you can't eat?" Gray asked. Lucy shook her head. "Then I'll just bring two pieces up to my room. You can just tell Ur later you liked it." He went over to the door, Lucy right behind. Right when his hand touched the nob, he stopped. "And Lucy?"

"Hmm?" Lucy hummed. She noticed that her eyes were brown again.

"If you ever, uh, need blood," Gray said, nervously scratching his neck. He looked over his shoulder to her. "Don't be afraid to ask, okay?"

Lucy blushed and nodded. She happily followed Gray downstairs. She couldn't believe that a human knew her secret and actually offered her blood. It was Gray they were talking about, though. It made sense that he would ask. He was a nice guy, after all. She was just wondering how afraid he was. She had a feeling he wasn't one bit. Of course, Gray wasn't the sharpest knife in the drawer. That's what she liked about him, though. All her friends had little quirks about them that she just loved. Gray's just happened to be that he loved ice cream and was crazy enough to give a vampire blood anytime they asked.

* * *

**Were you all expecting that? **

**Please Review!**


	11. Chapter 11: Pizza and Fries

On Friday, Lucy got to meet everyone in Gray's house. She'd already seen Wendy, Romeo, Lyon, and Ultear. She realized that there were so many more kids, and bedrooms for most of them to have their own. Some shared their room with one other person. Gray just grabbed their cake and went to his room. Ur didn't seem to mind. She just smiled at the two. The pieces weren't that big, so Gray easily ate them both. He fell asleep almost instantly. Lucy used that time to go home.

It was now late Sunday night, early Monday morning. Lucy was in the library, reading about human blood. She wanted to make sure Gray's body could handle her taking some of his blood every so often. She'd actually been in the library since she got home from Gray's. Rogue was going to talk to her at some point, but Yukino stopped him. She said that he should give Lucy space. The blonde was thankful Yukino said that. She really wanted to research in peace.

Before Lucy knew it, Kara was already coming downstairs, telling her it was time for school. Lucy took the book she was reading with her upstairs. Sting, Rogue, and Yukino were there, all having a backpack on their shoulders. Yukino smiled when she saw Lucy and Kara. "We have to go away for a while," she said. "I'm not sure how long we'll be. We could be gone a few weeks." She walked over to the counter and picked up two cell phones. They were both the iPhone 5. "I bought us all phones." She handed the purple one to Lucy and the pink one to Kara. "Our numbers are already in there. Just call if you need something, alright?"

"Thanks so much!" Kara said happily, hugging Yukino. The latter just laughed. "Yukino? Could we use it to talk to our friends?" Yukino ruffled Kara's and said that she didn't see why they couldn't, because it was their phones. The three had to leave after that.

"We better get to school," Lucy said. She shoved her phone in her pocket and grabbed her backpack. Rogue was looking at her like she did something wrong and that just made her mad. She was sure he had to explain why she was upset to Yukino, which probably didn't make him very happy. She didn't really care, though. He was the one that made her think that he was interested.

When Lucy got to school, she was a little nervous. She didn't know why, but she was afraid that Gray told his friends about her. She didn't really see why he would, though. But when she sat down in homeroom, she noticed that nothing was different. She had confidence that he didn't say anything. He wasn't even paying attention to her. That is, until her phone vibrated loudly. She coughed awkwardly and pulled it out of her pocket. It was a text from Rogue. It simply said 'I'm sorry.' She didn't even bother replying.

"You got a phone?" Natsu asked. Lucy rolled her eyes and nodded. Before she knew it, he ripped it out of her hand. He typed something in her phone and passed it around. When it finally got back to her, she looked and saw that everyone put their number in her phone and texted themselves so they had her number.

"Thanks," Lucy said sarcastically. She put her phone back in her pocket. Everyone seemed to go back to their conversations, so she pulled her book out to read. She hoped it didn't look suspicious.

"Lucy?" Gray asked. The blonde hummed, not even looking up from her book. No one else seemed to notice their interaction. "Is that for me?"

"I don't want to hurt you," Lucy simply stated. She didn't bother denying it. What other reason would she be researching human blood?

"Lucy, don't worry about me," Gray said assuringly. "I just want to help." He paused. Then he laughed. "Let me help a little more. The bell he rang."

Lucy laughed and followed him out of the room. They walked to gym together. Levy even question her about it while they were changing. She just shrugged and played it off like they walk together every day.

"You're playing volleyball again!" Couch Elfman ordered. Everyone quickly split up into teams. Natsu, Gray, Levy, and Lucy were a team again like before.

When they all took their positions, Gray looked over to Lucy. He made a motion like he was hitting the ball and tilted his head, as if asking why she can't hit it. Lucy smiled and made an explosion gesture with her hands. Gray laughed at that. He knew that she had superhuman strength, so that made sense.

"Lucy, get it!" Natsu yelled, hitting the ball back to the blonde. Lucy squinted her eyes shut and hit the ball. She heard it hit the floor beside her. She sighed in relief. She could hear Gray laughing. That made her smile.

At lunch, Gray said that he needed to go to a teacher for help. He already told Lucy that he wanted to go to the roof to eat lunch with her. She figured he wanted to ask more questions. She then made the excuse that she has to go take a test. No one seemed to question them.

"So what's up?" Lucy asked. She walked over and sat down across from him. She looked and saw that he had pizza and fries for lunch. She missed eating so much. There were so many good foods.

"I guess I just wanted to talk," Gray said, shrugging. "So you can't eat at all?" Lucy shook her head. "Then how often do you have to drink blood?"

"It really depends. If I'm using a lot of energy then I drink a lot. But if I don't do anything then I have to drink every couple days," Lucy explained.

"You don't sleep?" he asked. Lucy shook her head. "When did you last drink blood?"

"It was yours," Lucy mumbled. She didn't know why she had issues admitting it.

"Don't you need more?" he asked casually, taking a bite of his pizza.

Lucy couldn't believe how calm he was about it. He was acting as if drinking blood was something normal. And he was just casually bringing up about her drinking his blood. She was wondering where he was when she was still human. Maybe they could have had a normal relationship.

"I take that as a yes," Gray laughed. Lucy tilted her head to the side. "Your eyes are red." She didn't even realize that they were. He pushed his tray away and took his hoodie off, leaving his neck bare.

"Are you sure?" Lucy asked. "Were in school, after all." She was afraid that he would get all dizzy and pass out.

"I'll eat and everything will be fine," Gray said. Lucy hesitantly scooted closer to him. She was kind of nervous about it. She gently put her hands on his shoulders and leaned close to him. She was getting thirsty just thinking about his blood. Would she become addicted? Would she only be able to quench her thirst with human blood?

"Lucy, don't worry," Gray said assuringly. "Just do it."

Lucy gently bit into his neck. She could feel him tense up. She knew it was hurting him. Her mind quickly shut off, fully consumed in his blood. She carefully removed her fangs from him. He winced as she did so.

"Thank you," Lucy said, using her long tongue to lick the blood from her lips. She pulled her head away slightly. She blushed, realizing that she was practically sitting on his lap. He was so close his breath was hitting her nose. She was sure that she's said it before, but she's never been so close to someone. She let her thumb rub over the spot that she bit him at, healing it as she did so.

"You don't seem at all like a vampire would," Gray said thoughtfully. He looked at Lucy with a hint of confusion. "And I'm not talking about the fact that you can be in the sun, either. You have a better personality than most people, and you aren't even human."

"I've only been like this for two years, and I've already forgotten what it's like to be human," Lucy admitted. There was no easing into her new life style. She just had to jump right in, forgetting her past life in the process.

Gray reached out and ran his thumb over her cheek, wiping off a bit of blood. "And is that such a bad thing?" he whispered.

Lucy was in shock. Gray not only excepted that she wasn't human, but encouraged it! She was beginning to think that he was insane. And even more insane than that, she could have sworn that his face was inching closer to hers. And right as his lips were about to touch hers, she heard a faint cry in the distance. Her eye widened, and she jumped up.

"What is it?" Gray asked nervously. He was hoping that she wasn't just doing that so she didn't have to kiss him. But when he heard her mumble 'beast,' he knew that wasn't the case. "Beast?"

"When a human is changed into a vampire, one of two things can happen. If the newborn drinks the blood of another vampire, it will just stay the same. But if they don't drink the blood of a vampire, they turn into a beast. They become dog-like. The lose all sense of reality, preying on humans," Lucy explained.

"So a werewolf?" Gray asked. He didn't realize that they were real. He didn't know vampires were real, either.

"I need to go," Lucy said. It was only her and Kara, and Kara wouldn't go by herself. She was the only one to kill it.

"Take me with you," Gray said, standing up.

"No way," Lucy said, shaking her head. "I wouldn't be able to live with myself if you were hurt. I don't want you ditching, either."

"I'll just follow you," Gray said with a smirk. It was the same the day he took her home from the hospital.

"That's impossible," Lucy laughed. "But I guess you can come. Hop on my back."

"Why-"

In a split second, Lucy grabbed Gray's arm and jumped off the roof. He tried not to scream. He put his arms around her neck, trying to hold on. The second they hit the ground, Lucy ran. Gray almost couldn't breath because of how fast they were moving. It was like one of the space movies with the stars willing past the ship. They were running through alleys. Eventually they stopped.

"Oh my...god," Gray panted, finally able to breath. "Warn me...next time." He dropped to his knees. His legs felt like jello.

A low growl made Gray snap his head up. His eyes widened. A werewolf was standing in front of him. He understood why Lucy called it a beast. Speaking of Lucy, he didn't know where she was. He looked around and couldn't find her. The beast took a step towards him. He started sweating. He was that terrified.

Suddenly, Lucy dropped down on the beast's back. The animal growled and tried bucking her off. She just grabbed its neck and snapped it. Blood painted the walls of the alleyway. Gray held his hands up just in time, managing not to get any in his eyes.

"Disgusting," Lucy said, getting off the beast. She flicked blood off her clothes.

"Don't you, uh, eat it?" Gray asked awkwardly. He could almost throw up. Lucy was right. The beast was disgusting. It looked like it was rotting.

"Kara will appreciate an afternoon snack when she gets home," Lucy said. "I don't drink beast blood. Rogue always tells me to so I get stronger, but I won't. I know that it was once human. I guess I drink your blood, so it shouldn't bother me so much anymore. But it still does."

"Oh," was Gray's intelligent reply. He flinched when he saw four bats land on Lucy's shoulder.

"Oh hey guys," Lucy said as if it was the most natural thing in the world. "You're getting good at guessing when I need you. I need you to go to the roof of my school and grab our backpacks." The four bats flew off.

"So you talk to bats now?" Gray asked skeptically. Everything was getting more and more strange by the minute.

"They are like my little pets," Lucy said, shrugging. The bats were already back. She took her backpack and threw the other to Gray. "Great. Now I want you to take the beast back home. Just teleport to the lab, alright?" The four bats attacked Lucy's neck. The drank a little bit of her blood before sitting on the beast. In a flash, the bats and the beast were gone.

"Did they just drink your blood?" Gray asked. He thought it was just a myth that bats drank blood. And even if it wasn't, he thought they drank human blood.

"They needed some extra energy to teleport." Lucy grabbed Gray's hand and pulled him off the ground. "I'm going to take you to my house, okay? I want to show you something." Before Gray could respond, they were running again. He really had to get used to that.


	12. Chapter 12: A Kiss? (8-28)

**So school started a few days ago, and I've just been so tired. I really don't have the motivation to write at the moment. I just need to have some time to relax and think, you know? So I'm sorry that I haven't been updating. It's been, what, three weeks since I've updated _Love the Ice and __Perfect for You_? I'll try to write tomorrow night. I was really able to upload this story because I have a lot of chapters in advance. I have a couple for _My Summer Romance_, but I don't want to be behind on my new story! Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**GraLu Week is starting next week! I WILL BE POSTING EVERY DAY FOR THAT!**

**Don't forget to support my other stories and leave a lovely review!**

* * *

"What's this about?" Gray asked, panting for air. Running with Lucy was worse the second time, believe it or not. "I've already seen your house."

"You haven't seen all of it," Lucy said with a smirk. She moved the painting in the living room to the side, revealing the staircase. "This house is so much bigger than you thought."

"That's impossible," Gray gasped. He followed Lucy down the stairs. "I thought this only happened in movies." When they got to the lab, he had to plug his nose. The smell of blood was extremely strong. It didn't bother Lucy because she was used to it. She also drank it, so that helped, as well.

"There's something I really want to show you!" Lucy said excitedly. She grabbed his hands and ran down the hall at a fast human pace. She took him into the room where she practices her water spells. There was already a large basin set up filled with water. She pulled two chairs from the side of the room and set them down.

"What, you can control water?" Gray laughed. His eyes widened when he saw that Lucy actually could control water. She lifted the liquid into the air, spinning it around. She split it into different portions, then moved them around. She was getting better, so she could move the water clear across the room. "That's amazing," he said in awe. He didn't know that vampires had that kind of power.

"I've been practicing changing the form, as well," Lucy said. She brought a few droplets closer to her. She closed her eyes and concentrated. The droplets came together and formed an ice cube. Since it was heavier, she couldn't keep a hold of it. It dropped to the floor and smashed. She ignored it and concentrated on the rest of the water.

"I can't even believe this," Gray said. He didn't know if he was dreaming or awake. Then again, he's been questioning reality for a couple days now, and Lucy was the reason.

Lucy felt that most of her energy was gone. She quickly threw all the water into the basin, some sloshing out the sides. She dropped to the floor, grabbing her neck. She could feel the burn. She was about to call the bats to go get her blood, but Gray sat on the floor beside him. She didn't want to drink his blood. She would probably drain most of it. After losing all her energy, she drank almost three times as much.

"No, Gray," Lucy said, trying to push him away. She ended up just lightly pushing his shoulder. "I can't drink your blood." She closed her eyes, trying to calm down. She felt him move closer to her.

"Lucy, it's okay," Gray said. He thought she looked pretty cute, trying to help him instead of herself. He realized he mentally called her cute and blushed. He shook the thought from his head. "That's what I'm here for, right?"

"No, I'll just get the bats to get me some," Lucy said. Her body was moving on its own as she moved towards him. "Really, you don't have to-" She was cut off by her fangs sinking into his neck. She hated herself for doing it to him. She felt like she was putting a huge burden on his shoulders. She didn't even want to think about what Rogue would say. He would probably kill her. He cared about it that much. He never wanted to see any vampire drinking a human's blood.

An ear-piercing scream erupted in the room. With Lucy's sensitive hearing, she thought her head was going to explode. She shifted her gaze to the doorway, where Kara stood. Lucy could feel that Gray was tense as well.

"What are you doing?!" Kara screeched. She was never taught that some vampires drink human blood. Rogue didn't want her even thinking about it. So seeing Lucy drinking Gray's blood confused her so much.

Lucy licked the wound on Gray's neck, healing it instantly. She could see that he looked a little pale. She knew she would take more than she wanted to. She didn't know whether to deal with him or Kara first. She decided on the first. A few bats came into the room. She ordered them to go find some sort of food for Gray to eat. She knew that that would make him feel better.

"I'm fine," Gray said assuring, flashing a grin. He was feeling pretty dizzy, but it wasn't anything he couldn't deal with. He also knew that dealing with Kara was more important at the moment.

"Why were you drinking his blood?" Kara asked, stilling freaking out. She was practically shaking. "I-I'm calling Rogue!" She pulled her phone out and started running.

"NO!" Lucy yelled at the top of her lungs. She sprinted after her sister, the wind actually knocking Gray over. She was actually having trouble catching up to her. Since when was she so fast? She must have recently drank blood.

"Rogue?" Kara said. She looked behind her and saw that Lucy was getting closer. She quickly moved the picture aside, ran out of the house, and went towards the forest.

_"Kara? What's wrong?"_ Rogue asked from the other line.

"It's Lucy!" Kara could see her sister getting closer.

_"What's wrong with Lucy?"_ The panic is his voice was clear.

"She was with a human!" Kara gasped when Lucy grabbed her waist.

Lucy decided to lie a little. She made sure she spoke loud enough for Rogue to hear. "Kara, nothing happened! I just kissed him. It's not that big of a deal." She was hoping that Rogue believed her white lie.

_"Put Lucy on the phone, Kara."_

Kara glared at her sister, passing the phone. She was so confused. She's never heard of drinking a human's blood. She figured it wasn't allowed by the way Lucy was acting. "No, Rogue, it's fine," Lucy said.

_"You know you shouldn't be around humans like that."_

"I was completely careful! I already drank blood today, though, so nothing to worry about!"

_"Don't expect to be in a relationship with anyone. I'll kill them and feed them to beasts."_

"It's not like that!" Lucy's whole face was red. Kara was snickering. She earned a glare. "It was just an in-the-moment thing. We were just studying together. Don't worry about it. I barely talk to the kid." Rogue hung up without another word being said. It took everything in her power to not crush the phone in her hands. "I'm going to kill you!" she yelled.

And so the chase started again.

X

"You're so mean!" Kara laughed, entering the house with Lucy. The latter had her arm around the former's shoulders for support.

The two chased each other around for quite a while. They ended up further into the woods. Lucy caught her sister and threw her into a pond. They splashed around and played, Lucy using her power to control water quite a bit. Kara ended up having to carrying her sister all the way home since she was so weak.

"Just go get some blood," Lucy laughed. Kara nodded and went downstairs. Lucy never drank Kara's blood because she was so young. She would rather drink beast blood, and that's saying something.

"You're finally back," Gray said. Lucy flinched and turned around. He was sitting on the couch, eating pizza. There was an almost full box sitting in front of him, along with a large bottle of soda. "Seriously, your bats are awesome. I don't understand how they could get this stuff."

"You're still here?" Lucy asked. She plopped down on the couch beside him.

"You guys were only gone for ten minutes," Gray sweat dropped. He noticed that she was soaking wet. "What exactly did you guys do?"

"We ran about twenty miles into the woods and splashed around in a pond. Then we came back." Lucy noticed that she was drooling due to the pizza smell. She quickly wiped it away.

"I got you raccoon blood. Is that okay?" Kara asked, entering the room again. She handed the package of blood to Lucy.

"You realize that you just gave me blood in front of a human, right?" Lucy asked. Kara visibly paled. "It's okay. Gray knows what I am."

"How does he know?" Kara's eyes widened. "You _were_ drinking his blood, weren't you?"

"Kara, I already told you. We were just kissing. It's not a big deal." Lucy ripped open the package with her teeth and started drinking.

Gray's face was so red he thought he would explode. Lucy told Kara that they kissed. He's never really thought about it, but he wouldn't really mind kissing Lucy. He did like her. _A lot._ And he knew that she let her guard down around him. That was the first step. Would that even work? She was vampire, after all. But that didn't mean anything. He knew she was a vampire and still felt the same about her. For some reason that he didn't understand, he wasn't phased by what she was.

"Can I have some?" Kara asked. Gray was snapped out of his thoughts. He looked over to see Kara staring at the second bag of blood Lucy was drinking, drooling a little.

"No way!" Lucy moved the bag behind her, blocking it from Kara's reach.

"That's not fair! I had to carry you the whole way here! And that's technically my bag!" Kara crossed her arms and pouted. "You know Yukino only left us each one per day."

"It's your fault for giving me your bag." Lucy stuck out her tongue and took another sip. Kara ripped it out of her hands. Since Lucy still had ahold of it, the package broke and blood splattered everywhere. "Kara!"

"You should have given it to me to begin with!" Kara accused her.

"You shouldn't have grabbed it!" Lucy looked around. They would has to call someone to clean the blood, but how would they explain that? She looked and saw that most of the blood ended up on Gray. He had his mouth open that exact second that the blood exploded, so he even got it in his mouth. He was completely pale. He gagged into his hand.

"Why are you gagging?" Kara asked with interest. "Raccoon blood is my favorite."

That just made it worse for Gray. Lucy grabbed him, and in a split second, they were outside. She knew that there was a bathroom inside, but she wasn't sure if it actually worked. He didn't seem to mind that he ended up throwing up into a bush. "I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to scare you, either."

"You didn't scare me," Gray said. He wiped his mouth with his sleeve and sat down in front of the bush. "Why would you think that?"

"Because we were fighting over blood like animals." She covered her face with her hands, turning away from him. She didn't even think she could look at him.

He sighed and stood up, wrapping his arms around her waist. "I didn't even think about it. It's exactly like siblings fighting over soda or something, right?"

She smiled and turned around in his arms. His scent hit her all at once. She smiled and put her nose to his neck.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"You smell amazing with blood on you," she practically purred.

"If you were anyone else I would say that's creepy," he laughed. He felt her lick the blood on his neck. He wondered if it tasted different because it was on his skin. Then again he didn't know if his skin had a taste to it.

It didn't take long for her to clean his neck completely. He just let her do what she was doing. His breath hitched when she started to clean off his face. Her tongue moved along his cheek and eventually went over his lips. His eyes went wide at that. She probably didn't even notice what she just did.

Without warning, Gray pressed his lips to hers. He wasn't thinking about the fact that he was just throwing up in the bushes, or that she was a vampire that loves to drink his blood. He noticed that her lips slipped off of his and she licked the other side of his face.

Then it hit him. She didn't even realize he just kissed her.


	13. Chapter 13: New Student (9-6)

**A/N: I want to give a big thank you to everyone who reviewed in the last chapter. So I really want to start doing more things when I update, so I'll be adding some things to the author's notes. I'll try to do this with all my stories. I'll have the Review Corner, which is where I'll post my favorite reviews from the previous chapter. I'll probably always do a quote that reminds me of the chapter you're about to read, or just one I love. I'll also be putting the song I'm listening to while I post the chapter, just so you guys can see some cool songs to look up. **

**Review Corner:**

Sky Fairies:_ I always support nalu so reading this was kinda unexpected for me. But it was really good! The story is amazing and well written. I look forward to more!_

AttackonKings: _well then poor Gray...he really loves her and kisses her and then that happens. This reminds me a lot of Vampire Knight. I probably already said that, but it is so similar. It's like the opposite point of view. I love it so much and I can't wait for next week because GrayLu week! excitement! :]_

**Quote: **Only a vampire can love you forever. ~Anonymous

**Song: **Welcome to the Black Parade by My Chemical Romace 3 Obsessed with this song! There's actually a great AMV for Fairy Tail on YouTube for it.

**One more thing! This is _very important_. I'm actually planning to right a novel. Exciting, I know. Anyways, the main character of my novel (when I actually get around to write it) is appearing in this story! I really want to add her to some of my stories to mess around with her, you know, see what kind of personalities I like with her best. I really want you all to tell me what you think of her as the story goes on. If you want to see what she looks like visually, I have (I believe) one picture on my DeviantART and multiple on my Instagram. So make sure to check that out :)**

**Please review and support my other stories!**

* * *

Gray tapped his fingers against his desk impatiently. Lucy wasn't in class yet, and he was bored. It's been a week since Yukino, Sting, and Rogue left on their special mission, and Lucy seemed bored as well. Apparently night was hell for her without them. They weren't even allowed to go hunting. He was sure he would have been bored if he were in their situation.

"Lucy isn't here?" Erza asked, sitting in her seat. Gray shrugged. "I figured you would know why."

"Why would I know?" Gray noticed that everyone seemed to be waiting for him to say where she is.

"Aren't you two dating?" Natsu asked.

"What? No!" Gray felt his face heating up.

"You guys seem to be super close. We just assumed," Loke said. He pushed his glasses up on his face. "But since you aren't, I guess she's available."

"I would never date you," Lucy said, taking her seat. Everyone's faces lit up. "I just had a little complication so I'm running late. Nothing to worry about." A deadly beast terrorizing the town _was_ something to worry about, but she killed it.

Gray noticed that she had a bit of blood on her cheek. He quickly wiped it away with his thumb. She smiled, silently thanking him. Their little scene, luckily, went unnoticed.

"Gildharts?" another teacher asked, opening the door to the classroom. "I have your new student here." He pushed the student inside before closing the door and leaving.

A girl with electric blue hair stood in the front of the room. The bangs framing her face reached her chin, and the rest of her hair was tied up in a pony-tail. She wore a black skirt and an orange hoodie. She had combat boots on her feet. Everyone watched as she unwrapped a lollipop and stuck it in her mouth. She had beautiful crystal eyes.

"My name is Kiruka Yukimura," the girl introduced herself. "It's a pleasure to be in class with you all." She let out a typical schoolgirl giggle. Gildharts told her to sit wherever, so she sat in the empty seat beside Gray.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Erza said. She quickly introduced the group.

Kiruka jumped up and sat on Gray's desk, crossing her legs. She smiled sweetly at Lucy. She pulled a lollipop from her pocket. "Would you like one?" she asked kindly.

Lucy smiled back and reached out to grab it. She felt a stab of electricity go through her hand the second she grabbed the candy. It fell to the floor and shattered. A strong scent filled her nose. It was like rotting flesh and blood. She resisted the urge to gag.

"Oh my! We're a bit clumsy, aren't we?" Kiruka giggled again. "Don't worry, I have many more." She pulled another one out. "Perhaps one that isn't so strong?" She waved it in the air. The scent was strong enough that Lucy could smell it, even through the paper.

"I need to use the restroom!" Lucy quickly blurted out, hurrying out of the room. She panted as she went down the hallway, using the wall for support. She managed to get to the roof. A huge wave of thirst hit her all at once until she felt so dizzy she fainted, something she always wondered if she could do.

X

"Kiruka, why don't you sit with us?" Levy asked. Kiruka smiled and agreed, sitting down at the packed table.

"What school did you move from?" Erza asked, trying to start conversation.

"I was home-schooled," Kiruka said. She unwrapped another lollipop to eat.

"You eat those a lot," Natsu said. "Are you addicted to them or something?"

"They're all I ever eat, actually," Kiruka laughed. "It's a special diet I found online."

"You're beautiful just as you are," Loke said, grabbing her hands. "I wouldn't change anything about your beautiful body."

"It's good to know that someone thinks that," Kiruka said, smiling at the playboy.

Gray rolled his eyes. It was just like Loke to go after the new students. He felt a vibration in his pocket. He quickly pulled out his phone and saw a number he didn't know. He answered it anyways, and he was glad that he did.

_"G-Gray?"_

"Kara?" Gray asked, eyes wide. "How did you get my number?"

_"That doesn't matter. Can you come get me?"_

"What's wrong?" The distress in her voice was obvious.

_"Something's wrong with me. I got really thirsty and I feel funny. I-I wanted to drink someone's blood. Why did I have that urge? I'm really scared, Gray."_

"Why didn't you call Lucy? She would be able to help you more than I could." Gray noticed that he caught the attention of everyone at the table. He needed to watch what he said.

_"Her phone was in my backpack. She must have put it in mine on accident. Will you just come and get me? We can research this at the library."_

Gray bit his lip nervously and looked towards the office. He could lie and say that his sister was sick, but then she would have to fake sickness. Would it be safe to have her go to the nurse? He realized what he could do. "I'll be there as soon as I can."

_"Thank you."_

He snapped his phone shut and sighed. Family emergency it was. He noticed that everyone was still looking at him funny.

"Is everything okay?" Lisanna asked. "It sounds like whoever Kara is is having some troubles."

"Uh, yeah." Kara was having quite the problem at the moment. Lucy said before that Kara hadn't hit "vampire puberty," as she put it so he would understand, so she wasn't as strong and didn't crave blood. But it seems like she may have started it. She wanted to drink human blood, after all.

"Listen, I have to get going," Gray said. "Will one of you guys take my tray up?" He didn't even wait for someone to say they would.

After convincing the nurse that he was extremely ill, Gray was on his way to the middle school. It was very easy to ask the office to let him take Kara. They even let him go to her classroom to get her, which was nice.

He knocked on the classroom door twice, and he saw the teacher wave him inside. "If it isn't Gray," she said, smiling. "It's been a while. How are you?"

"I'm good, Miss Kagura," he sad, scratching the back of his neck. "I just came for my, uh, Kara." He didn't even think of making an excuse of how they were related. He saw that Wendy was in the room, so he couldn't say sister, since she was his actual sister.

"Have a good day, Sweetie," Miss Kagura said to Kara before going back to writing on the board.

Kara quickly packed her backpack up. She moved over to Gray a little too fast. He grabbed her shoulders, trying to get her to calm down. He looked and Wendy and Romeo were the only ones watching him. He smiled and waved before leaving.

"Mmm, you do smell good," Kara said, leaning back into Gray as he led them out of the school. "Lucy told me you did before, but I never knew what she meant."

"She said that?" Gray asked, blushing. Kara nodded, leaning into him more. "I won't be able to walk if you do that any more."

"Carry me," Kara sighed, almost falling to the ground. She seemed to be in a total daze. Gray really didn't understand vampires sometimes. He picked her up anyways. He was a bit nervous when she put her face in the crook of his neck, but he was confident that she wouldn't bite him.

"Is there anyone you could call to ask about this?" Gray asked. "Lucy never really went through this since she was old enough to have been through it already, right?"

"Rogue or Yukino," Kara said.

"Are they both like you?" Gray didn't want to say vampire, since Lucy warned him about that.

"Sting is, too." Kara's eyes went red. She felt her fangs pop out. His neck was completely in reach. She found herself licking his neck.

"Kara, don't," Gray said sternly. Lucy's told him before that once you drink human blood you can't go back. That's what she's heard, at least. And Kara needed to learn to control her urged.

"But you smell really good." Kara took in a big whiff of his scent. He tensed up.

"You'll never forgive yourself if you do." He was getting desperate.

"But your blood will be so sweet, since you're a virgin."

Gray found himself blushing a deep red. He wasn't sure if she meant virgin by no one ever drinking his blood or the most common term, but he figured either way she would be wrong. But still, it was embarrassing to think that either of those would change the taste of your blood.

"Lucy!" Kara suddenly yelled, falling out of his arms. She ended up on the ground. She was pouting towards the school. "She's on the roof."

"You can tell?" Gray asked, completely shocked.

"I just got my extreme sense of smell at school. That's why I could smell you now. But I know that Lucy wears vanilla perfume, and Rogue always tells me that she smells like the sweetest strawberries. So I know it's her. Get on my back and I'll jump up."

Gray pouted as he got on her back, surprised that she could carry him. He didn't like how Rogue described Lucy's scent. Quite frankly, it made him jealous. How could he compete with a guy that knew every detail about Lucy and could protect her?

All his jealously slipped away when he saw Lucy collapsed on the roof. He ran over, dropping to his knees at her side. Kara was just standing above her, completely stunned.

"Give me your arm," Gray said. She titled her head in confusion as she did so. He checked to see if she had a pulse, so he could compare it to Lucy's. She had one that was just weaker than a human's. Then he checked Lucy's. "It's like she's asleep."

Kara rolled Lucy over onto her back and lifted her eyelid. "Her eyes are red. I don't know if it's possible, but she probably fainted since she didn't have enough blood."

"Then we need to give her some," Gray said. He was wondering if the would carry her back for some or if Kara had extra with her. He saw her lean down so her neck was by Lucy's mouth. "No, don't do that."

"She needs blood," Kara said. "I wouldn't be able to carry her back home. I'm not that strong. Jumping up here was extremely hard with you on my back."

"I'll just carry her," Gray said. "We won't be able to go as fast as you would want, but we'll get there." He easily lifted Lucy up like a baby. "We have to jump."

"But-"

"No, just jump," Gray cut her off. She nodded dryly and jumped. He went over to the edge, sucked in a deep breath, and jumped off the three-story building. He hit the ground hard, attempted to do a roll, and slid across the pavement.

"Are you okay?" Kara asked nervously, running over. She gasped when we saw that Gray was bleeding. His arms were all torn up and large slashes were in his jeans.

"Run home without us. Get some blood and go do your thing in the library. I'll take care of Lucy," Gray commanded. He knew that he would hurt himself with that fall, but it was something he had to do. "Just go!"

"Please take care of her," Kara said. She would have been crying if she was able. She turned around and ran home.

Gray groaned as he stood up. He took his shirt off and ripped it into strips, tying it around his arms wherever he was bleeding. He just let his legs go.

The walk to Lucy's was very long. He had to take back ways so no one saw him bleeding and tried to help him. He was more than happy to be able to step through the door. But that changed quickly.

When he stepped inside, he saw Yukino coming out of the kitchen. Her eyes went wide. "You're that kid," she said. "What's wrong with Lucy?"

"She collapsed at school," Gray said. He noticed that there were a lot of bags in the living room. "Did you guys just get back?"

"You must be the boy Kara was crying to Rogue about," Yukino said in a not-so-friendly tone.

"You know, it's quite odd for a mother to run off on a vacation with her daughter's boyfriend," Gray said, acting innocent. He knew that Yukino didn't know that he knew about what they were.

"Let's not worry about that. We need to take care of Lucy and yourself. Mind telling me what happened?" Yukino asked skeptically. She took Lucy from him and set her on the couch.

"Yukino, Rogue wanted me to ask-" Sting stopped talking when he saw Gray. He followed a stream of blood down his leg that pooled into his shoes. He took a step forward, but held himself back further. He was pretty good around humans, but not heavily bleeding ones.

"Sting, just go back downstairs," Yukino said, suddenly realizing the situation. Gray was bleeding a lot, and he was in a house with Sting, who had never been around bleeding humans. She wasn't aware that Kara was home, or she would have been worried about that as well.

"He smells...tainted," Sting said, his eyes wide. "Some one had drank his blood before."

Yukino snapped her gaze to Gray. She could smell it, too. There was a distinct smell of vampire on him. "You know about what people call 'vampires?'"

Gray's eyes went wide. "Vampires? Are you serious? They are just something people made up to scare each other," he quickly spat out. He really couldn't afford to have them find out, especially if they were able to smell Lucy on him. "Are you saying that they're actually real?"

Yukino leaned over so she could whisper in Sting's ear. "You're such an idiot!" she hissed. "He was probably bitten then had his memory erased."

"I thought there weren't any others around?" Sting asked quietly.

Yukino shrugged and turned back to Gray. "Thank you for taking Lucy home. How about I take you to the hospital to patch you up, free of charge?"

Gray was a bit skeptical. He wasn't sure if she was being nice or planning to analyze him more. "Thanks, but I'm not too far from home," he decided to play it safe. He quickly thanked them again before leaving.

"Go tell Rogue that we're going out," Yukino told Sting. "Make sure you tell him to figure out what's wrong with Lucy."

"Where are we going?" Sting asked. He figured they would follow Gray.

"We are just going to go to the mall to shop around. I think Rogue and Lucy need some alone time to talk," Yukino said. "Besides, I have to keep up with the current fashions, right? I haven't bought clothes since last year. My amazing assortment of clothing can't be lacking in any department."

Sting rolled his eyes and went to get Rogue, who was sitting in the library reading a random book he grabbed from the shelves. The blonde quickly relayed the message before leaving the house.

When Rogue got upstairs, he was a little worried to see a the state Lucy was in. He wasted no time in flashing them downstairs to one of the many random sitting rooms. It was quite obvious that she needed blood, so he opened her mouth and stuck his wrist inside. She automatically bit down, starting to drink his blood.

Lucy woke up after a couple minutes. Her eyes fluttered open, and Rogue pulled his wrist from her mouth. She looked up at him in confusion. "Rogue?"

"Don't talk right now." He pressed her face to his neck so she could drink a little more. When she was finished he continued talking. "Why didn't you drink blood if you were thirsty? You have to be extremely thirsty to pass out."

Lucy scrunched her eyebrows together. She couldn't remember when she fainted. She vaguely remembered going to school that morning, so she really had no clue. "Why didn't you tell me about Yukino?" she suddenly asked, changing the subject completely.

"What did you want me to say?" Rogue asked, his face showing honest confusion.

"I just figured you would mention the girlfriend you've been with for five hundred years. That's kind of a big deal. It's the longest relationship I've ever heard of," she rambled.

Rogue actually chuckled a little. "You think that Yukino is my girlfriend?"

"Of course I do. I saw you guys kissing." She didn't understand why this was all so funny to him. They've known each other for five hundred years. That couldn't have been the first time that they kissed, considering that they are childhood friends.

"You make the wildest assumptions." He leaned forward so his forehead was against hers. "Didn't you know that lip blood is way stronger than blood from your neck?" He gave a slight tug on her bottom lip with his one fang, splitting it open. She gasped slightly. It actually felt good to have someone drink her blood, but it was on a whole other level then. It didn't even make sense to her. He bit his one lip, so she licked his blood. He was totally right. How did she never realize this? Blood tasted different from different parts of your body. It made sense in a way.

"So does that mean you aren't interested in Yukino?" Lucy didn't know why she cared so much. She honestly felt like she wasn't that close to him anymore. And she may have started to have feelings for Gray. But that also could be blood lust. She just wished there was someone to ask.

"Not romantically." He touched his finger to her lip, healing it just about instantly. She laughed and did the same to him, but I didn't heal quite as fast. "You probably know better than anyone that I'm awful at expressing my emotions." He paused a moment, looking thoughtful. "Did you really kiss that kid from school?"

Lucy was taken aback. Was he jealous? And could she lie to his face? Apparently she could. "It was more like we turned around and bumped into each other. It didn't even mean anything." For some reason, she felt a pang in her heart when she said that, even though it never really happened.

"You know, Sting told me he loves you," Rogue said. That surprised Lucy since he was being so open about it. "I really don't think I can share with him." He lightly bit at her neck, only drawing a little blood. "Did you know that you can read the emotions of whoever's blood you suck?"

"How?" she asked breathlessly. She wondered if he was reading her emotions at that moment.

"If the blood is hot, the person is angry. If it's cold they're happy. Bitter means they're scared. Sweet means love. And super metallic means confused." He licked up more blood that surfaced to her neck wound. "You can never tell exactly why they feel the way they do. Sting's blood could be sweet, but you would never know who he loves unless he tells you."

"What does my blood taste like?" She just had to ask.

"It's almost too sweet." He was smirking like an idiot.

It was odd because as soon as he said her blood was sweet, an image of Gray popped in her mind. Did she like him beyond friendship? She didn't know.


	14. Chapter 14 (-17)

**A/N: This chapter is over 3,500 words! That's awesome, right? Of course. So I'm kind of in a rush to post this, since I need to get to bed, so I'm not going to do the Review Corner, Quote, or Song. **

**Remember to let me know if you're interested in helping with my novel! Actually, could anyone from Japan PM me? I have a few questions about what it's like in current-day Japan. I'd appreciate it :)**

**Please support my other stories and review!**

* * *

Gray ran a hand through his hair as he plopped down on his bed. After taking a shower and cleaning all his wounds, he was slammed with work. He had to cook, clean up, and put the little kids to bed. He was beyond exhausted, considering the events that occurred earlier in the day, as well.

He suddenly heard a small tap on his window. The clock said that it was almost midnight, so he was confused. He got out of bed and his curtains aside, showing him that Lucy was perched on his windowsill. He quickly opened the window, letting her inside.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, sitting down on his bed. She quickly sat beside him, creating a gust that ruffled his hair a little.

"I wanted to thank you for taking me home," she said, looking down at her lap. "You must have been in a complicated situation with Yukino and Sting."

"They think I'm a stupid human, so it's fine," he laughed. "I'm just glad that you're fine." He found himself reaching out to tuck a strand of her hair behind her ear.

Lucy reached up and placed one hand on the back of his head, the other on his shoulder. "I just want to see something," she whispered. Her fangs lightly grazed the skin of his neck, drawing a little blood. At first she tasted a little metallic, but it quickly disappeared. Is blood was sweet after that. She smiled at that.

"What are you doing?" Gray asked, clenching his fists. It hurt a lot, and he really just wanted to get it over with, but she didn't seem to be biting him. She healed him instead.

"Gray." She put her forehead against his. She could hear his heartbeat quicken. "Are you afraid of me?"

"Not at all." Maybe he was a stupid human. How could he not be a little afraid of a vampire that could kill him instantly? It was Lucy. He could never fear her. "It's quite the opposite."

She was about to ask what he meant, but she felt his lips graze against hers, making her mind go blank. Seeing no negative reaction, he pressed his lips fully to hers. She pulled at his hair, bringing him closer. It was her first kiss, not counting the one Gray gave her when she didn't realize it. In that moment, she wasn't a vampire. Gray wasn't just a human. It wasn't about what they were, but what they felt. It was everything she could have hoped for and then some.

X

Lucy walked into school the next morning with a slight smile on her face. After she and Gray kissed, she heard someone walking towards his room, so she quickly left. She stopped by the forest and caught a few squirrels so she didn't get in trouble for being out for now reason, which seemed to work.

She was a little worried about Kara, though, who stayed home from school. She was entering the next stage in her vampire life, and it was a bit terrifying. She would have to stay home for a while to learn to control her thirst. Her body would start growing soon, which may look suspicious.

Lucy shook the thoughts out of her head as she entered first period. She saw a girl with blue hair sitting beside Gray. For some odd reason, she found herself knowing the girl's name. She just shrugged and sat down in her seat.

"Hey, Lucy," Gray greeted her, a huge grin on his face. She just rolled her eyes, smiling a little bigger than before. They could say that they were dating, but she wasn't sure if they were. It seemed like he wasn't sure, either.

"I tried out for the track team," Kiruka announced. "I met with Couch Jet last night. I'm going to run the mile. I'm not very good, but I think I'll get better."

"Track does start soon, right?" Gray asked, looking to Levy. She was the statistician for the sport, so she would know.

"I think in a couple weeks. A few more students need to tryout," Levy said, a finger to her chin in thought. "I know that our team will be great this year. We have the long races covered."

"I know I'm excited," Kiruka said with a smile. She pulled a lollipop out of her hoodie pocket and stuck it into her mouth. She pulled a second out. "I really want to be friends, Lucy. Do you want one?" She held it out, twirling it between her fingers.

"I'd love one," Lucy said politely. She took it from her, instantly smelling the sweet cherry scent. She looked at the bottle of water on Gray's desk. "Can I have a drink? I don't want my breakfast ruining the taste of it," she easily lied. He nodded hesitantly, not even sure what she was doing. She took a sip, but kept the water in her mouth. When she put the lollipop in her mouth, she froze the water around the candy, keeping her from tasting or digesting it in any way. Her mouth wasn't hot at all, so the ice wouldn't melt.

Kiruka raised a brow at Lucy. "Do you want to hang out later?" she asked her. "I just bought this cool movie, and I think you'll love it."

"That sounds great." Lucy wasn't sure why the girl was taking such a personal interest in her. She didn't seem to be reaching out to anyone else in the group. She wasn't going to be rude about it, though.

"Did you guys read that new manga that just came out?" Natsu asked, changing the subject without meaning or caring.

Lucy sighed and flicked the paper stick hanging out of her mouth. She would just have to see.

X

"Lucy!" Kara yelled happily, latching onto her sister the moment she stepped inside the door. "I was so bored all day! I'm glad you're home. Can we do something?"

"My day wasn't that exciting either," Lucy laughed. "I'm actually meeting a friend to hang out. How about we go for a run later tonight?"

"We can see if I can run faster!" Kara was glad that Lucy wasn't ignoring her. For some reason she thought the since she was growing up, Lucy wouldn't want to talk to her; she would be disgusted that she thought about drinking a human's blood.

"I better go. Will you tell whoever's home I'll be back later?" Lucy threw her backpack on the kitchen counter, ruffled Kara's hair, then went out the door. She was suppose to meet Kiruka at a certain cafe in town. It didn't take long to get there.

"Lucy, in glad you could make it," Kiruka said, running over from a table in the back. She grabbed her hands and drug her over. "I'm so excited to get to know you better!" She quickly sat down, Lucy sitting across from her.

"I'm excited, too." Lucy smiled cheerfully, still trying to figure out what the girl's fascination was.

"Okay, how about I ask you some questions, then you can ask me some. Does that sound okay?" Lucy nodded. "Okay, so what is your favorite type of blood?"

Lucy's eyes widened. How did this girl know? Is that why she wanted to meet with her? Was she some evil vampire that wanted to kill her?

"Let's take a little walk," Kiruka said with a sudden serious tone. She grabbed Lucy's hand. The next thing the blonde knew they were standing on the woods outside of town. The scary thing was that Kiruka ran. She was just that fast.

"Are you going to kill me?" Lucy asked with a shaky breath, her knees wabbling. She realized that she was completely unarmed, and had no experience fighting other vampires. She hadn't even see another before. But here Kiruka was, standing before her.

"No, I'm here to help you," Kiruka said gently, trying to calm Lucy down. "I've been searching for ones like me, and I finally found you."

"Ones like you?" Lucy asked. She felt like she was putting them in a different group than Rogue and even Yukino.

"How much do you know about our kind as a whole?" Kiruka asked. "You're aware of the normal ones and purebloods, correct?" Lucy nodded. "So you don't know about the third kind. We're both the third kind."

"What's the third kind?" Lucy was suddenly terrified. If it was bad to be the third kind, she was afraid to think that Kara was that kind as well.

"We can only be awoken by another like us. That's why it's important to seek each other out," Kiruka began to explain. She walked over to a nearby tree and shoved her hand through it, pulling out a green sphere. "Do you see this?" Lucy nodded once again. "That proves that you are the third kind. This is a soul."

"A soul?" Lucy didn't know that living things had souls. She thought that only certain religions believed that.

"Every living thing had a soul. Plants have green souls, animals have red, humans have blue, beasts have yellow, and Blood Suckers have black." Surprising Lucy, Kiruka put the soul in her mouth and ate it in one fluid motion. "We are Soul Suckers."

"Soul Suckers?" Lucy's mind was filled with questions that she didn't know how to ask.

"We are stronger than Blood Suckers, but the toll is great. We can drink blood, but only human blood. Blood Sucker blood is about as helpful as beast blood is to purebloods or older vampires. Do you get what I'm saying? We have to consume human blood or souls. We can drink human blood often to contain our thirst, but every so often we must eat a soul, or we die. It's as simple as that.

"Our souls are purple. It's important to know that. As a Soul Sucker, you learn to see the souls of living beings. I do it instantly whenever I look a someone. It takes no effort on my part. For you, you'll use up energy and have to practice.

"When I looked at your soul, I saw that you weren't human. That was obvious. But your soul wasn't quite black. It had a purple tint to it. I had to test my theory by bringing you out here. Since you can see souls, I know you are a Soul Sucker. To awaken as one, you have to consume a soul."

"What makes me a Soul Sucker?" She didn't want Kara to have that burden. She had to make sure whether or not Kara is a Soul Sucker.

"A pureblood must be bit by a Blood Sucker before they are awoken as a pureblood." Kiruka unwrapped another lollipop. "Yukino could never become a Soul Sucker. It's impossible. Soul Suckers are very rare. The chances are a million to one that a someone is a pureblood and no one knows. You just happen to have beat the odds."

"Yukino told me that two purebloods can have a child and it be human. So a human and a pureblood could have a pureblood or human child and the chances are equal, right?" Kiruka nodded. "So then somewhere in my family tree was a pureblood. So the chances were extremely slim that a pureblood was born. So that means Kara probably isn't a pureblood."

"Is that your sister?" It was Lucy's turn to nod. "I can guarantee that she isn't. Even if two purebloods have a child, it's rare to have two purebloods. It's usually one pureblood child and the rest are human. That's how our species died out as much as it did."

"Would Rogue have known that I was a pureblood when he changed me?" She knew that he wouldn't have changed her if she was a pureblood.

"No, he probably didn't. But, if she doesn't already, I'm sure Yukino has an idea about you. I'm sure you haven't been a Blood Sucker for long, so it's odd that you are so strong. She probably only suspects that you're a pureblood, though. No one knows about the Soul Suckers except for themselves."

"So you're going to change me?" Lucy asked. If she was human, she was sure that she'd be crying.

"You can't tell anyone about your transformation, even Gray," Kiruka said. She saw Lucy open her mouth as if to deny it. "Don't even try to tell me nothing is going on. I've even watching you since you've moved to Magnolia. I've seen every little moment between you two, even your little kiss last night."

"You did?" Lucy's face was completely pink. She's had an audience since she's moved to Magnolia. That was disturbing, embarrassing, and a little scary.

Kiruka pulled a large crystal from her pocket. She bit into her lip. A few drops of blood hit the crystal. Lucy watched her lip heal completely on it's own. She knew that Blood Suckers had a fast healing rate, but Soul Suckers had a far greater one. The crystal lit up and a picture started to form in it. She looked and saw Gray. He was yelling, trying to gather all the kids in his house for dinner. She smiled at the sight. Then the crystal went dark.

"This magic crystal is an invention of mine. Yukino may seem like a great inventor to you, but even she had her limits. I'm far more powerful than her, even though I've only been around for twenty-five years.

"Before you ask, my parents were both purebloods. That's very rare in this age. My father left before I was born, and my mother died giving birth to me. My father came back when I was sixteen and bit me before I knew what I was. I didn't even knew Blood Suckers were real, since no one was there to teach me. He changed me, not knowing that I was a pureblood as well. He attacked me the second after. I saw his soul, reached out to it, as I ate it without realizing it. I eventually found another Soul Sucker to teach me everything I needed to know. She told me to kill her. She said she was alive for too long and it was torture. As far as I know, there are only three in existence"

Lucy got a determined look in her eyes. "Give me a soul."

A wide smirk spread across Kiruka's features. She attacked another tree, taking it's soul. She handed it to Lucy. "You can never go back. Understand that. I will teach you what you need to know."

Lucy nodded. She put the soul into her mouth, letting it slide down her throat. She felt this searing pain shoot through her. It felt like a thousand lightning bolts hitting her. She screamed out in pain, then collapsed to the ground.

"Sorry about that," Kiruka apologized. "That was just your body changed. When you were changed into a Blood Sucker, it felt as if your body was on fire. But now it's electricity. Your body had to become that of a pureblood and a Soul Sucker at once. It's very painful." She reached into her pocket again and pulled out a small mirror. "You're first lesson: your eyes turn crystal instead of red."

Lucy reached out and grabbed the mirror. Her hands were shaking. She looked into the mirror and saw her eyes change from crystal back to brown.

"I want to explain the lollipops to you." Kiruka sat down. "I have made souls into lollipops. You can eat them without your eyes changing color. I also have then made from human blood. And no, I haven't killed any humans. I volunteered at a hospital to get the blood. I can make a hundred off of one package of blood or one soul."

"I can get you blood," Lucy offered. "Yukino had a whole vault full of blood. She had some human in there."

"That's good, since I've been running out. You have Gray, though." She grabbed Lucy's hand. "I want to show you something else." She put the blonde's hand into her own hoodie pocket. Lucy's eyes widened. She didn't feel any fabric. It was like she was holding her hand in the air. "My pockets are like space itself. You just have to think about what item you want, and it will appear in your hand. It takes some energy, but not a lot. I can make you one of you give me a hoodie."

"That's cool." Lucy brought her hand back. "I don't really feel that different right now, though."

"Let's walk back to town. You're speed has increased by at least three times, so it will be hard to walk at a human pace again. You just need to adjust." Kiruka stood back up. "Let's go."

Lucy took a step. She looked behind her and saw that she was a hundred feet in front of Kiruka. Her eyes widened. How was that even possible? It did only take Kiruka a second to her to the woods, so it made sense that she was fast.

"This is why we're practicing," Kiruka laughed. She was beside Lucy in one step. "Let's try that again."

X

Lucy slowly opened the door to her house. Kiruka was right behind her. She quickly scanned the first floor. Seeing that no one was there, she ran downstairs, checked every single room, and came back five minutes later. She found herself not even tired, despite running at max speed the whole time. Souls really did last longer than blood.

"I found a note," Lucy said, holding up the paper. "Yukino is working at the hospital late, and everyone else went out on a hunt. It's only six now, so we have a few hours until Yukino comes home."

"Then let's see the lab," Kiruka said. She went ahead of Lucy downstairs, smiling when she saw the lab. "This is pretty good. It looks like this will work. Go get me a hoodie."

Lucy nodded and went to get one. She couldn't get enough of running. She wished she could take Kara for a run, since she could run so much faster. Sadly, she had to keep her new powers a secret.

"Okay, this should only take a minute," Kiruka said. She zipped around the lab, taking things out of her pockets every so often. It really only took her a minute. She handed Lucy her new hoodie, along with a black bottle. "This contains the recipe for the Infinity Hole. I would use this if you are in a situation that required you to eat something. If you just use a drop it will last about an hour. Using two will make it perminate, so be careful."

Lucy thanked her and put it in her pocket. She thought that was the coolest thing ever. "If you want some blood, it's in that room. Don't take more than two or Yukino will notice."

Kiruka got the blood. Then she handed Lucy a little black controller. "This is very useful, especially since you always need to use that hoodie. There's a button on here that cleans any clothing you are wearing, no matter what's on it. Then you can change the color of it so it doesn't look like you wear the same one every day. You can even change the style. So it can be a leather jacket or even a winter coat if you want. It's really helpful. My old teacher gave me a couple controllers and a book on how to make them, since it takes some technical stuff."

"At this rate we can take over the world," Lucy laughed. She put the controller in her pocket. "Is there anything else you want to show me?"

"That's all for today. I'm going to head home. I'll let you know when our next training session is. Oh, and if you need a soul before then, just go outside to a plant. You let your claws out and stick your hand into the tree. That should work. If not, I put a few emergency lollipops in your hoodie." Kiruka pulled out a green key. "Well, I'll see you around." She waved the key in the air before disappearing in a puff of smoke.


	15. Chapter 15: Punches? (9-28)

**I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a while! I'll do better, promise! **

**Please Review!**

* * *

Lucy smiled as she walked the familiar path from her house to Gray's. Her encounter with Kiruka was still fresh in her mind. She really didn't understand how just minutes before, the bluenette disappeared in a puff of smoke using a suspicious key.

She tried not to think about that as she walked to the back of Gray's house. She jumped up onto his windowsill, not making a sound. His curtains were open, so she could see in his room. He was laying on his bed, sound asleep.

She reached into her pocket and pulled out a bottle of water. She had put a few things into her pockets before she left, and a bottle of water was one of them. She drew out some of the water and worked it into the crack of his window. Quickly freezing it, she moved the ice, opening his window. She melted the ice and put the water back into the bottle, which went back into her pocket.

Creeping over, she laid down on his bed. He was snoring quietly, which she thought was the cutest thing ever. He mumbled something and snuggled his face into his pillow. She let out a quite giggle. He opened one eye. "Lucy?" he asked sleepily.

"Hey," she said, brushing his bangs with her fingers. He sat up and swatted her hand away. She giggled again and put her had against his chest. He put his arms around her without really thinking about it. It suddenly hit her that Kiruka could be watching. She felt weird about being close to Gray. She jerked backwards, falling off the bed in the process, making a bang.

"Gray, are you okay?" Ultear asked, running into the room. She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Lucy on the floor. "Oh, you have a friend over."

Lucy sat up and put her hands in her pockets, planning to support herself through the fabric. She completely forgot that she had an endless whole in each pocket. She ended up falling forward and smacking her head off the metal frame of his bed. It surprised her that it actually hurt. She yelled out in pain, not used to feeling it.

"Whoa, are you okay?" Gray asked, jumping off the bed to help her. He looked and saw that she had a gash in her head that was bleeding. He watched it heal instantly. He was completely confused. He thought she couldn't feel pain, and he didn't remember her ever healing that fast.

"I'll go some bandages," Ultear quickly said, leaving the room. Gray locked the door behind her.

Lucy hoped that the feeling of pain would eventually go away. If she remembered correctly, it took about a month when she became a Blood Sucker for her to become tolerant to pain.

"Are you okay?" Gray asked.

Lucy looked up at him. She saw the crazy bed hair, the slightly pink patch on his cheek from where his pillow was, and his lack of a top. He looked like he was going to ask her if she was okay again. She just jumped up to his level and roughly pressed her lips to his. He was surprised but didn't show it.

"I got the bandages," Ultear said, knocking on the door.

Gray pushed on Lucy's hips so she moved back. "I had some. I don't need them now." She kissed him again as soon as he stopped talking. She nipped on his lip, drawing a little blood. It didn't hurt him at all. He was slowing getting used to the pain of her biting him. He gasped slightly when she sucked on his lip. There was no doubt in his mind that it would be swollen in the morning.

Lucy kissed him one last time before parting away. "We should go on a date," she said. "Hiding in your room doesn't really count."

"Shouldn't I be the one to ask you on a date?" Gray asked. He was still panting a bit from that kiss. She didn't have to breathe, so she didn't need time to catch her breath.

"You can still ask me. I'm just suggesting the idea." She smiled and hugged him.

"I don't care as long as there are no beats and blood," he laughed. "It's so crazy. I'm falling for a vampire." He lifted her chin up to kiss her slowly, savoring the feeling of her lips against his.

X

The next day was Friday. Lucy walked into first period with a red face. She was blushing far more than she ever thought she could. She figured she just had more blood in her body because her body used souls for energy more than blood.

"Lucy~" Kiruka sang, jumping onto Lucy before she even got two steps into the room.

"Oh, hey," Lucy said, smiling at the bluenette. "You seem happy."

"You two are just so cute!" Kiruka squealed. She latched onto the blonde, acting like a total fangirl.

"Y-you were watching?" Lucy stuttered nervously. After hitting her head, she didn't really think about her watching her.

"Of course I was." Kiruka put her arm around Lucy and walked over to her seat. "You are too adorable not to watch. By the way, good job with the water training afterwards. I saw that you can turn it to steam now. You didn't even need more blood."

"Can we not talk about the here?" Lucy sat down in her seat. She noticed that no one was in the room yet, which surprised her.

"They're coming now," Kiruka said, folding her legs over the desk.

Sure enough, Natsu came in, his arm around Gray's shoulders. They were both laughing, wresting back and forth. Gray completely stopped when he saw Lucy. Natsu ended up falling on him, flipping Gray over a desk. He groaned as his back hit the ground. At that point, everyone else had entered the room.

"Are you okay?" Lucy asked, arriving at his side a little too quickly. She easily helped him up. Her face went red again when she that he, in fact, did have a swollen lip.

Gray leaned up and gave her a little peck on the lips. "Hey, Luce." He didn't even notice everyone's jaw drop. He just stood up and got in his seat like nothing happened.

"You and Gray are dating?" Natsu asked, blinking a few more times than necessary.

"No, I'm dating him," Kiruka said sarcastically.

"My beautiful Lucy is taken!" Loke yelled out in defeat.

Something inside Lucy snapped. She clenched her fists and hit him square in the face, sending him flying off his desk. He was out cold with a heavily bleeding nose.

"Heartfilia!" Gildharts yelled, jumping up in his seat.

Lucy took a step forward to hit Loke again, but Gray and Kiruka each grabbed one of her arms. "No! Let me hit him!" She easily tore from Gray's grasp, but she couldn't get away from Kiruka.

"I think his nose is broken," Lisanna said. She got some tissues and pinched his nose to try to stop the bleeding.

"I'll break more than his nose," Lucy hissed.

"Heartfilia, to the office!" Gildharts ordered.

Kiruka and Gray drug her out of the room. Instead of taking her to the office, they took her to the roof.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Kiruka yelled angrily. "You could have killed him!"

"You know about Lucy?" Gray asked. He was a bit surprised. Both girls seemed to ignore his question, though.

"What was going through your head?! Huh?!" Kiruka was seriously about to grab Lucy and throw her off the roof.

"Oh my god," Gray suddenly gasped. His eyes were as wide as a dinner plate. "Lucy, you're crying b-blood."

Kiruka spun around to look at the blonde. Sure enough, her face was covered in tears of blood. "I didn't even know that was possible. That's never happened to me before."

"H-how could he even s-say that?" Lucy sobbed. She latched herself onto Gray. "I h-hate him so m-much!"

"He's just being an idiot like always. Don't let it get to you," Gray said, trying to comfort her. He didn't even think that his shirt was getting covered with blood.

"You need to calm down," Kiruka said. She roughly jerked on Lucy's hair, throwing her to the ground. She stepped in front of Gray, stopping him from helping her. "It's really easy to get emotional now that you can cry now. Your body has more blood so you can do more with it. You have to keep you emotions in check, or you'll be crying blood in front of people. Then you'll be sent to the hospital. What do you think they'll find?" She sighed. "There's been so much drama. I hope it's not always like this."

"Y-you don't get it!" Lucy yelled, slamming her fists against the ground.

Kiruka jumped on Lucy, keeping her down. She pulled a lollipop out. "You may not think you need it, but you don't get the same thirst with souls." She kept her voice low enough that Gray couldn't hear. "Just watch it, alright?"

Lucy took the lollipop and put it in her mouth. She felt electricity, but it wasn't as bad that time. It was enough for her to make a face, though.

"I don't know what you have against Loke, but try to stay calm around him." Kiruka got off the blonde, pulling her up easily. "I think you should go home. I don't think your friends want to see you."

"That's probably a good idea." Lucy used her hoodie sleeve to wipe her face. She did feel a lot better.

"I'll be in the woods outside your house after school. I'm taking you away for the weekend." Kiruka patted her shoulder before going back into the school.

Lucy looked up at Gray. She could see him shaking a little. "Are you scared?" She sighed and wanted past him. He grabbed her hand, but she just shrugged him off. She jumped off the room, running home full speed.


End file.
